The Promise
by bamafan2016
Summary: How far will Jarrod go to keep a promise he made to a client? And where will this adventure take him? I posted this awhile back on another site and decided to share it here. I hope everyone enjoys it.
1. Chapter 1

Jarrod puffed his cigar and sipped his scotch savoring the taste of each one knowing it could be awhile before he enjoyed either of his favorite vices. He looked at his pocket watch and knew it was almost time to leave. Looking out at the view of the San Francisco office he tried to memorize every detail he saw before turning back to his desk and making sure everything was in order.

He knew once he left it would be a matter of time before his office would be searched extensively and he wanted to make sure he didn't leave anything behind. He had cleaned out his safe in case they were able to figure out the combination which he doubted. He had been working eighteen hour days to get all of his files caught up so his replacement could easily step in during his absence.

He sighed at the thought of his so called absence; it would be more like a disappearance. He looked at the envelopes on his desk and sighed when he saw the one addressed to his mother. He could not go into any detail surrounding his absence because he knew the first place they would look for him would be the ranch and he didn't want his family lying to the authorities so in this case he knew ignorance was bliss. Too many times in the past he had involved his family in his pursuit of justice and each time a member of his family had been hurt; but he saw to it that it would not happen this time.

He wished he could have gone back to the ranch one more time but that was not possible. He would have to let the last time he visited stay fresh in his mind although it had been several weeks. Jarrod planned on coming home for an extended stay but that was before this situation came up.

He sat back down in behind his desk and smiled sadly. His mother had decorated both of his offices in Stockton and here lavishly but after tonight he knew the possibility of returning to his law practices would be miniscule. He closed his eyes as he put his head in his hands.

Jarrod Barkley always knew he wanted to be an attorney for as long as he could remember. His father had been against his decision but eventually supported his eldest son once he saw him in action. All his life Jarrod always fought for what he believed was right and this was no different. He poured his heart and soul into his latest case and still lost. He knew before he took the case it would be difficult to win but with the damning evidence he had produced he felt he would be able to sway the judge.

Jarrod knew how the California law read in this instance but he hoped with all his heart that the judge would side with him and set a precedence but he didn't. Jarrod accused the judge of being bribed and he was fairly certain he was correct in his accusations when the judge did not slap the attorney with any contempt of court fines for his outburst. Jarrod sighed once again as he raised his head and ran his hands through his hair.

When Jarrod took this case he made two crucial errors; first he made a promise he wasn't sure he could keep and he had developed strong feelings for his client. But from the first moment he met her he knew he would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

The thought of Abby brought a smile to the attorney's face. She had big brown eyes that matched her brown curly hair. When she smiled it lit up the entire room. When Jarrod first met her she was shy and very wary of him because of her past. It took him almost two months to gain her trust but who could blame her after what she had been through. The memory of what she had told him made him shudder. How any man could do that do another human being was behind him.

Jarrod did not trust himself to confront Danny Wells with what he had done to his family. The attorney went to the dark side once when Beth had been killed and he knew he very well could do it again without a doubt. After the judge had rendered his verdict Danny approached Jarrod and it took three men to pull Jarrod off of him.

But because of his outburst it had bought him some time so they could disappear. He knew how powerful Danny Wells was but all that mattered to Jarrod was keeping Abby safe from him. He also knew he would be on his own but thanks to his shrewd investments Jarrod did not have to worry about money. He also knew a great many people who would help him and he was already getting assistance from the Sisters at St. Mary's Church.

It was Sister Catherine who introduced Jarrod to Abby and asked for his help. When Jarrod went to Sister Catherine with his back up plan she was hesitant at first but after much discussion and praying she decided if the judge did not rule in Abby's favor Sister Catherine would go along with Jarrod's plan.

As his clock chimed five o'clock Jarrod took one more long drag from his cigar and picked up the envelopes so he could mail them on the way to the church. He took one long last look around and felt his eyes get watery knowing once he left there would be no turning back. He locked his inner office door and placed one envelope down on his secretary's desk before walking out the door.

He mailed all but one of remaining envelopes and made his way to St. Mary's Church. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he hoped and prayed Danny had not beaten him to the church to pick up Abby. When he entered the church he slowly made his way to Sister Catherine's office. He knocked lightly on the door and heard a muffled come in.

When Jarrod opened the door he let out a sigh of relief when he saw Abby and smiled.

When Abby saw Jarrod she went running into the attorney's outstretched arms and jumped with glee. Jarrod could not help but laugh at her excitement to see him.

"Mistah Jay we goin' now?"

Jarrod tweaked Abby's nose and said, "Yes we are. Are you ready?"

Abby jumped out of Jarrod's arms and ran to get her bag. She ran back to him dragging the large bag and said, "I weady!"

Jarrod smiled once again and bent down to pick up Abby and her bag. "My goodness what do you have in this bag?" Jarrod smiled mischievously at her.

Abby laughed and said, "My clothes and dolly you gave me."

Sister Catherine came to Jarrod and said, "I will be praying for you and Abby both Mr. Barkley."

Jarrod's smile disappeared as he put down Abby's bag and juggled the little girl from one arm to another and reached for the envelope to hand to the Sister. "Could you please see that my mother gets this?"

Sister Catherine took the envelope, "Of course Mr. Barkley." She took the envelope and asked, "Anything else?"

"Pray for us Sister."

"Always Mr. Barkley. Don't forget once you get there to go see Sister Margaret and she'll help you."

"Thank you Sister. Please take care of yourself and stay safe." Jarrod put Abby down and knelt on one knee to look her in the eyes and asked her, "You ready for the venture?"

Abby grinned widely at Jarrod and said, "Yes!"

Sister Catherine watched as Jarrod picked up Abby once more and then her bag and the two walked out of the church. She said another silent prayer for the attorney and the five year old little girl that had stolen the attorney's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Jarrod pulled on Jingo's reins to bring his trusty steed to a halt. He was glad when Nick agreed to have Jingo sent to him via rail car. Jarrod simply told his brother a space finally opened at the local livery stable and he wanted Jingo with him in San Francisco. Nick never questioned his brother about this request since he felt the same way about Coco. Even though Jarrod did indeed miss Jingo he knew he would need him.

Over the past few weeks Jarrod had been taking Abby to the park to ride Jingo so both Abby and Jingo could get used to each other. As small as she was he knew the added weight would not be that much of burden to Jingo but he did want him to get used to her regardless; since Jingo would be the only means of travel Jarrod would be using. Jarrod knew traveling by horseback would take quite a while but it was the only way he could travel without leaving a trail and not worry about being spotted by too many witnesses.

He also knew to be patient with Abby as sitting in a saddle for long hours at a time would be difficult for a five year old that was full of energy. Sister Catherine had told him of several games they could play to keep her busy and also packed a few light books for her to look it. Jarrod decided he would only take two books with him since he had a very limited amount of space in his saddlebags. He also knew he could get more books for Abby at any general store in the town they would be in. In addition Jarrod did not want to weigh Jingo down with any unneeded additional weight.

Jarrod had changed out of his fancy duds as his brother's called them and changed into his ranch clothes, complete with his gun belt. He hated wearing it but he knew he had too. He knew they needed to blend in as much as possible so as not to stand out too much when they rode into a new town. Jarrod had also thought about this carefully and decided when they approached a new town he would wait until nightfall before they rode in to keep their sightings down to a bare minimum. He knew there would be times he would not be able to avoid being seen but because of Abby's shyness he wouldn't have to worry about her saying anything to give them away.

"Is we hewe Mistah Jay?" Abby questioned bringing Jarrod from his thoughts.

He smiled at her and said, "Yes we are." He picked her up and gently put her down while he dismounted from Jingo. Abby immediately grabbed his hand and looked at him with her big brown eyes. Jarrod noticed she was already tearing up. He knew this was going to be hard on both of them but he would never forgive himself if he hadn't brought her to say goodbye.

He bent down and said quietly, "Honey, you don't have to do this unless you want to."

Abby looked past Jarrod into the cemetery and back at him, "It looks scawy."

"Do you want me to take the flowers for you?"

He could see the crocodile tears building but she was trying to be brave. "No. But will you go wit' me?"

Jarrod smiled, "Of course. Would you like me to carry you?"

Abby shook her head yes so Jarrod scooped her up while she clutched the flowers tight to her chest. Jarrod carefully walked around the headstones until they came to hers. He blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill as he put down Abby.

Abby looked at the headstone but since she was still learning to read she didn't know what it said. She looked at the headstone and back to Jarrod as she pointed at the headstone. "What's it say?"

Jarrod sighed as he looked at Abby. He cleared his throat and spoke softly.

"Martha Abigail Wells 1855 – 1880 Loving Mother."

"My momma is thewe?" Abby pointed to the ground.

Jarrod was losing control of his emotions and swallowed slowly to answer Abby's question. "No honey." Jarrod brought Abby close to him and put his finger on her heart and said, "Your mommy is right here and," he tapped her head, "here. You will always love and remember your mommy." He closed his eyes to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill. He sat down and crossed his long legs and put Abby in his lap. He then pointed to the sky and said, "Your mommy is up there right now watching over you. She is your guardian angel."

Abby looked at Jarrod still not completely understanding what he was trying to tell her. All she knew was that her mommy was gone. "Oh," was all she said.

Jarrod knew she did not understand what he had just told her. So he decided to take another approach. "Your mommy is with God right now."

Abby's eyes grew wide as she said, "Weally?"

Jarrod smiled as he knew she understood that, "Yes."

Abby seemed satisfied with that answer as she got out of Jarrod's lap and placed the flowers on her mother's headstone. She whispered, "Love you mommy."

Jarrod had to look away so Abby would not see his tears. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes as he got up and waited on Abby. She looked at Jarrod and put her small hand in his large one.

"Wait right here okay?" Jarrod looked at Abby who stood frozen as he approached the headstone. He spoke quietly, "I made a promise to you and I am doing just that." He hesitated as he looked back at Abby and turned back to the headstone. "I couldn't keep you safe but I will keep Abby safe." Jarrod turned to Abby who was still standing there watching him.

As he walked to her he extended his hand to her which she gladly took as they looked at the headstone one last time.

After a few minutes of silence Jarrod said, "You ready for the venture to begin little lady?"

Abby giggled as she answered, "Yep."

Jarrod reached down and scooped her up as he made his way back to Jingo. He was glad to hear her giggle. He gently placed her on the saddle as he mounted and sat behind her.

Jarrod wished they could have stayed in San Francisco tonight but he knew they needed a head start. Danny Wells was to pick up Abby at eight am the next morning at Saint Theresa's Church and once he found out she had left with Jarrod he would tear the city down looking for them.

Danny Wells was a powerful and rich man with many contacts on both sides of the law so Jarrod knew he had to be careful to protect not only himself and Abby but also his family. Danny was a notoriously evil man and almost everyone around him was scared of him and with good cause. It was a well known fact he had abused both Abby and her mother and often bragged about it. This sickened Jarrod and knew if he ever ran into Danny and had the opportunity he would most likely kill him.

Abby turned in the saddle and wrapped her tiny arms around Jarrod's waist just the way they had been practicing and snuggled next to him trying to get comfortable. It literally broke his heart that they could not get a room and stay overnight but he knew he had to get as far away from San Francisco as he could. He knew if he rode all night and most of tomorrow they should be in on the other side of the bay heading north by late tomorrow afternoon. He knew Danny would first concentrate on searching in San Francisco and then Stockton before extending his search; which would give him the time needed to reach their final destination.

Jarrod knew where he had to go and getting there was going to be long and difficult on both him and Abby but he had no other choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny Wells smirked as he knew the attorney would pull something but he did not expect him to do this. How dare Jarrod Barkley take his daughter from him. Just because he was a Barkley it did not give him the right to do this. The law had sided with Danny and now the righteous attorney was on the wrong side of the law. Danny would make sure Barkley paid dearly for this act.

He knew Sister Catherine was lying to him but she remained steadfast in her story. He had spoken to Father Franklin and realized the man had no clue what had been going on in his church. As he walked out of the church he spat an order to one of his men.

"Burn it," Danny said as he pointed to the church.

Sam looked at his boss in shock not sure he heard him correctly. He spoke timidly, "Sir?"

Danny whirled to glare at his employee and spat, "I said burn it!"

Sam stuttered, "But, but it's a church."

Danny walked to Sam and grabbed him by the collar as he spoke slowly, "I don't give a damn." He pushed Sam back as he walked away.

Sam watched his employer walk away and knew he was a dead man regardless if he did what his boss told him to do. He didn't refuse the order but he knew Danny did not like to be questioned in front of anyone. His parents raised him to be a God fearing man and if he burned this church he would burn in hell for eternity. Once Danny had gotten into his private carriage Sam made the decision to leave town without burning the church. If Danny found him so be it.

Danny lit his cigar and looked at his attorney. "I told you he would pull something."

James Sherlock sighed as he looked at his employer. Danny Wells was a short man with graying hair and cold dark green eyes. He was in his mid forties but he looked much older thanks to his hard living of whiskey, women and smoking. He was a shrewd businessman who had made quite a bit of money with some well timed investments. James didn't know of anyone who liked the man although there were plenty of people who hated him.

James wished he could sever ties with Danny but he paid him handsomely and James had a vice; gambling. Danny did not have a good bone in his body and if he helped someone it was only because he would benefit from it. James knew of several times Danny had done things outside the law but the lawyer remained quiet. He knew he was being a coward but he had a wife and three children to take care of and he couldn't do that from the cemetery.

Danny spat, "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Why he took Abby and where are they going? It will be hard for him to blend in since it's only the two of them."

"My men are checking around his townhouse as we speak. And you are going to get a search warrant for his townhouse here and his families Ranch in Stockton as well as both of his law offices. Then you are going to get the police here to issue a warrant for his arrest for kidnapping my daughter."

James sighed, "I don't think he would go to his family for help."

Danny barked, "And why not? They are a very powerful family and would help him."

"Yes, I believe they would but I don't think he went to Stockton."

Danny pointed his finger at James and said, "Well we won't know until we check will we?"

"Very well. Anything else?"

Danny glared at his attorney and said, "Nothing right now, just find my daughter at any cost."

James knew exactly what Danny meant but he hoped it would not come to that as one person had already died. "I'm fairly certain Barkley will not harm Abby."

"Oh he won't but when I get my hands on that brat she'll rue the day she..."

James interrupted Danny, "Danny please don't say anything else. She's only five years old. Besides don't you think she's already been through enough?"

Danny cut his eyes at his attorney and said, "That is not my fault. If her worthless mother would have done as she had been told none of this would be happening."

James simply looked out the window not wishing to argue with Danny any further. He knew his employer twisted the truth to make himself look good all the time but no matter what he said James knew the ugly truth about Martha and Abby and it disgusted him to no means. Deep down James had hoped Jarrod Barkley would be able to get the Judge to side with him but Danny had deep pockets and bribed the Judge.

And now Jarrod Barkley was on the run with Abby and James hoped and prayed Danny would not be able to find either one of them.

Jarrod could not help but smile as Abby nibbled at the crackers and cheese they were having for breakfast. He knew the little girl preferred eggs and biscuits but since he had been traveling all night that was not an option right now. They had made good time and he hoped tonight they would be able to sleep in a bed in Warm Springs. But first he had to make sure Abby understood how this 'venture' as she called it was going to work.

"I thought you liked cheese and crackers little lady," Jarrod chuckled.

Abby frowned and said, "Not for bakefeast." Jarrod had to hold in the laugh as she tried to pronounce breakfast but for some reason her r's gave her trouble.

"Hopefully tomorrow we can have biscuits and eggs."

Abby smiled widely and said, "Weally?"

Jarrod laughed and said, "Yes." He took a sip of the water from the canteen wishing it was coffee. "You remember what I told you about this adventure of ours, right?" Abby shook her head yes. "Good. There will be times we have to camp out at night but it won't be every night."

"Okay."

Jarrod looked at Abby and knew something was wrong with her. "What's wrong honey?"

Abby looked up with tears in her eyes and said, "I miss mommy."

Jarrod sighed as he patted his lap for Abby to sit in which the little girl did gladly. "I know you miss your mother but remember what I told you?"

Abby looked at Jarrod and shook her head yes. "Why doesn't my daddy love me Mistah Jay?"

Jarrod was worried Abby would eventually ask this question and he wasn't sure how to answer it. He had talked to Sister Catherine about this but it still didn't help him. How could a man treat his wife and daughter the way Danny Wells had was beyond the attorney. He would have given anything to have a loving wife and children.

Jarrod brought Abby close to him and spoke low and softly, "I think he does love you honey but he just doesn't know how to show it."

"Why did he hit us? That's not love Mistah Jay, is it?"

Jarrod looked at Abby and sighed. She was only five years old but she had already experienced such pain and seen more than any child should have ever seen. "Some people don't know how to show love honey."

Abby shook her head no, "He not love me."

Jarrod decided to try to change the subject since he wasn't sure how to talk about this with her. "Well I love you and your grandparents love you very much."

Abby smiled as he hugged Jarrod's neck and said, "Love you too Jay."

Meanwhile in Stockton Victoria had been having a bad feeling regarding her eldest son for the past few days. He hadn't been home in almost two months although he did write once a week. He had asked Nick to send Jingo to him a few weeks ago stating he missed his steed but Victoria wondered if something else was up.

It was not uncommon for Jarrod to be gone several weeks and on different occasions he had been gone for a few months but he had never asked for Jingo. Nick didn't see anything unusual in Jarrod's request but Victoria did. Why would he send for Jingo if he was planning on coming home in a few weeks? It was not adding up.

She knew his newest case was difficult and it involved a child and father but that was all she knew as Jarrod was being very tight lipped about his client. Jarrod did not deal in family law too often and she hoped her eldest would be careful as sometimes family law could be just as dangerous as criminal law.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take much time to get the search warrants issued since the last time Abby was seen was with Jarrod. The Judge held off issuing a warrant for Jarrod's arrest until they had a chance to execute the search warrants. The Judge was hopeful that Jarrod merely wanted a little more time with the little girl and hadn't actually left with her although he doubted it. He knew Jarrod Barkley and he had a feeling the attorney had fled with Abby.

The search of Jarrod's law office and townhouse turned up nothing. Jarrod's secretary nor his housekeeper knew where Jarrod was or what his plans were. He simply left each of them an envelope filled with cash and a note stating he wasn't sure when he would be back.

Danny Wells exploded with rage as he could not believe no one knew where the attorney was or what his plans were. He knew someone had to know something and he was determined to find that person no matter the cost. The next stop would be Stockton as he was sure the stuffy attorney would make a mistake sooner rather than later.

Danny demanded no one was to breathe a word of Abby or Jarrod's disappearance as he wanted to surprise the Barkley's when they showed up in Stockton. James had checked with the railroad and Jarrod had not used his private rail car in almost two months and had not purchased any tickets either. James suggested they were still in San Francisco because traveling by stagecoach with a five year old would be next to impossible since they hadn't travelled by train.

"You keep forgetting about his family," Danny spat. "One of his family members could have purchased the ticket for him."

"I guess that is possible," James agreed.

Danny sighed in frustration at his attorney; he was not being very helpful right now. "What in the devil is wrong with you?"

James sighed as he looked at Danny, "Nothing Danny. The baby has colic and kept me and Missy up all night."

"Hmph, that's what you hire a nanny for."

"Missy doesn't want to hire a nanny and to be truthful I don't either. I'll be fine once I get a nap." James hoped Danny took the hint and would let him sleep on the way to Stockton.

He spat, "Fine. But you better be ready when we get to Stockton."

Nick now had a feeling his eldest brother was in some sort of trouble although he didn't know why. He had shrugged off his mother's concerns the last few weeks but the more Nick thought about it the more he thought his mother was right. He had made the decision if Jarrod had not returned home by the weekend he would be making a trip to San Francisco to see him. He knew Heath could handle the Ranch for a few days while he checked on Jarrod.

"Nicholas, are you not hungry?" Victoria questioned as Nick played with his food.

Audra answered, "Nick not hungry? Is he sick or in love again?" The entire family laughed except Nick.

He sneered at Audra briefly before turning to his mother. "I'm going to San Francisco if Jarrod doesn't come home this weekend."

Victoria looked at Nick and she knew he had the same feeling she had been having. She smiled and said, "I'll go with you."

Nick knew better than to argue with his mother and simply said, "As you wish Duchess."

Heath added in between bites, "Why don't we all go? Be like a small family reunion."

"It's kinda slow around here right now so I don't see why not," Nick said.

"Well then it looks like Jarrod will have a house full on Monday," Victoria said trying to fight the nagging feeling something was wrong. The family heard someone knock on the door but knew Silas would answer it.

The faithful servant reappeared and Victoria immediately noticed the worry and frown on his face.

"Mizz Barkley, Sheriff Madden is here with some other men who wants to see you."

Victoria got up as the family followed her to the foyer. Fred Madden was standing with three other men. Victoria knew one of the men and she could not stand him however she did not know the other two. Once again she was filled with dread.

Victoria greeted Fred, "Fred what can I do for you?"

Fred smiled at his friend and said, "Victoria I'm sorry to interrupt you but these men are from San Francisco and they have a search warrant to search the house." Fred handed Victoria the papers.

"What is this about?" Nick asked.

Danny Wells stepped out and said, "We're looking for your son Mrs. Barkley. He has taken my daughter and disappeared."

"And you think he's here?" Nick questioned loudly.

"He could be," Danny answered. He turned to face Sheriff Madden and the deputy from San Francisco and barked, "What are you waiting for?" He motioned to the house.

Fred sighed as he looked at Victoria, "I'm sorry Victoria but we have to look for Jarrod."

"He's not here and hasn't been in several weeks," Heath said.

"We don't have all day!" Danny spat.

Fred and the deputy looked at each other and back to Victoria. "Heath please escort Fred and the deputy to Jarrod's room and wherever else they would like to look."

"Yes mother," Heath turned to the men and said, "Follow me." The three men went up the stairs leaving Danny and James with the rest of the Barkley's in the foyer. Victoria was not going to offer him anything except the front door when he left.

Danny smirked at the matriarch and said, "I always heard how nice the Barkley's are but yet you haven't offered us a drink."

"And I will not," Victoria sneered.

"So you know who I am?" Danny asked.

Nick spat, "Everyone knows you Wells." Nick folded his arms across his chest.

"Well when they finish searching we will be out of your way." Danny spoke low, "But you can give your son a message from me. I will not stop searching for my daughter and once I find him he will sorry."

Victoria folded her arms on her chest and said, "Is that a threat?"

Danny laughed, "Of course not. It is merely a fact. I want my daughter back and I will not stop until I get her back and your son is behind bars."

James spoke up, "Danny please." He turned to Victoria, "If you know where your son is please get word to him we are looking for him and Abby both and will not quit until we find them."

"If and when I talk to my son I will relay your message."

Nick added, "And since the search warrant does not mention you have to be present you need to leave NOW!"

Danny laughed again, "Very well Mr. Barkley but you had better get used to seeing me because I will not stop until I find Abby." Danny and James left waiting outside for the search to be concluded.

Thirty minutes later Fred, Heath and the deputy reappeared.

"Victoria I'm sorry," Fred said.

"I know you're just doing your job."

Fred nodded his head and said, "We'll be on our way." Fred and the deputy left.

Nick said, "Looks like we're heading to San Francisco today."

Victoria mumbled, "What has Jarrod got himself into this time?" Victoria was very well aware of Danny Wells and his reputation and now fear gripped her.

Nick hugged his mother and said, "Don't worry mother, we'll find Jarrod and the little girl before Wells does."

"I certainly hope so."

"I'm going into the town and arrange for the Barkley private rail car to be hooked up," Heath said. "Nick pack me a few clothes and I'll wait for the family in town," Heath quickly exited to make arrangements for the family.

"I'm going to pack," Audra hurried up the stairs as well leaving Nick and Victoria.

He kissed his mother's head and said, "We will find him mother." And all the while Nick hoped they could his brother before Wells.


	5. Chapter 5

Jarrod wasn't sure who has happier to be in Warm Springs, him or Abby. He was looking forward to getting some sleep and Abby was excited to finally get some hot food; preferably her favorite fried chicken. They waited till almost dusk before they rode into town and Jarrod was glad to see the livery stable was not that far from the hotel. Jarrod and Abby took Jingo to the livery stable before heading to the hotel so he could scan the town to see if anything stood out to him.

Abby held tightly to Jarrod's hand as they walked to the hotel. Jarrod's eyes were steadily searching for anyone watching them and he didn't see anything that alarmed him. He felt pretty sure Wells would search San Francisco first before going to Stockton. No one would be able to give Wells any information as Jarrod had not talked to anyone except Sister Catherine and he knew she would not betray him.

Jarrod and Abby entered the Hotel Lobby and he smiled politely at the desk clerk as they approached. "I need a room with a private bath and two beds please."

The desk clerk sized up the attorney and little girl and wasn't sure if the dirty cowboy could afford what he was asking for. "That will be two dollars."

Jarrod sighed as he was sure he looked bad but he reached into his jacket pocket and handed the man some money. He repeated, "I need a room with a private bath and two beds please."

The desk clerk took the money and handed Jarrod a key. "Room three." He pointed up the stairs as he gave him the directions. "Third door on the right."

Jarrod tipped his hat and asked, "Do you have room service by chance?"

"Yes sir we do. Would you like to place an order from the restaurant?"

Jarrod smiled as he looked at Abby and said, "Yes we would. I want a steak cooked medium with salad and potatoes and a plate of fried chicken with potatoes and rolls. Also a glass of milk and a bottle of scotch if you have it."

"No scotch but they do have Red Wine."

"That's fine. Do I pay you now or wait for the food to be delivered?"

"Pay when it is delivered." The desk clerk looked past Jarrod into the restaurant and said, "It's slow right now so it should be ready in about an hour."

"Sounds good to us." Jarrod and Abby went up the stairs as the clerk went to give the food order to the cook and waitress in the restaurant.

Once Jarrod opened the door he threw the saddlebags on one of the beds as Abby ran and looked out the window. Jarrod went into the water closet and started to get the water ready for Abby to take a bath. He would take one once she went to sleep.

Abby came running into the water closet and said, "You taking a bath Jay?"

Jarrod laughed and said, "No, you are little lady."

Abby pouted as she did not care for baths. "Ah, Mistah Jay, do I weally have to take a bath?"

"Yes you do."

Abby kicked her feet in the air and sighed, "You ditty too Jay."

Jarrod smiled as he agreed, "Yes I am and I will take a bath later. First we need to get you cleaned up so you look like a little lady again."

Abby looked at Jarrod and said, "I don't like baths."

"I know that but if you want to go shopping later you have to get a bath."

Abby perked up, "Shopping?"

Jarrod smiled, "Yes, shopping. I saw a general store and I bet they have some books you may like and we both need some more clothes."

Abby sighed and said, "Okay." She started to remove her clothing with Jarrod's help.

He had to turn his head a few times so she would not see the anger in his eyes at the bruises on her small body. He was glad to see she was finally starting to heal physically but he knew she would carry the scars mentally for a very long time. He knew all of the welts on her body were from whippings and she was still so painfully small. Martha had told Jarrod on more than a few occasions Danny would withhold food from Abby as a punishment for something she had done.

Jarrod was furious when he found out about that and it took everything he had not to find Danny Wells and kill him. Whenever Jarrod had went to see Martha and Abby at the church he would take both of them snacks and food although the Sisters were making sure both of them were eating but Jarrod wanted to make sure they had plenty.

Abby loved fried chicken and Jarrod had already made up his mind that when they were in a town if she wanted fried chicken for breakfast, lunch and dinner she would get just that. He knew he was spoiling her but he didn't care; she deserved it.

"Mistah Jay?"

Jarrod shook his head and looked at Abby in the tub. She had soap everywhere except on her body. He chuckled as he said, "I believe you are washing everything except you."

Jarrod rolled up his shirt sleeves and reached for the washcloth as he grabbed the soap. By the time he was done Abby was clean but Jarrod's shirt was soaking wet. Sister Catherine had told him to make a game of bath time otherwise Abby could be difficult. The Sister was sure it had to do with her father but the little girl would not divulge any information.

Abby pointed at Jarrod, "You wet," she giggled.

Jarrod looked at his shirt and said, "Yes I am but at least you're clean and look like a little girl again." Jarrod stood up and offered Abby a towel while he turned his head and got her out. "Are you covered up now?"

Abby laughing gave him the answer he wanted as they walked back into the room. He sat on the bed and looked through the saddlebags until he found the brush while Abby dressed. This is what he wasn't looking forward to; brushing her hair. It was short, curly and thick and Abby hated for her hair to be brushed.

Abby looked at Jarrod and frowned. She got her dolly and sat down beside Jarrod as he did his best to comb out her hair. Abby for her part did not complain as much since she knew Jarrod was trying to be gentle with her.

Someone knocking on the door startled Jarrod.

"Go to the bathroom and don't come out till I tell you too."

Abby looked at Jarrod scared but did as he told her too. He took the gun out of his gun belt as he walked to the door and called, "Who is it?"

A timid answer on the other side, "Room service sir."

Jarrod heard Abby moving around and raised his hand to halt her as he cocked his gun and slowly answered the door. He breathed a sigh of relief to see the desk clerk with the food he had ordered for him and Abby.

The desk clerk set up the food on the table while Abby sat down and waited. Jarrod paid for the food and thanked the desk clerk as he joined Abby at the table.

He hadn't realized how hungry he was till he smelled the food. "Are you ready to eat little lady?" Abby smiled widely as she shook her head.

After they finished eating Jarrod knew Abby was tired so he read her a book hoping she would take a nap so he could get a hot bath. Within five minutes she was sound asleep. Jarrod gently got off the bed as he locked the door and placed a chair in front of it just in case. He knew he was probably being too cautious but he would rather error on the side of caution.

As he soaked in the hot tub he sipped on the wine. He wished they would have had scotch but it was pretty good wine.

His thoughts went to his family and he knew by now they would have been informed of his actions. But he also knew they would go to San Francisco to find out exactly what was going on and Sister Catherine would contact them. He hated doing this but he had to make sure his family was safe. Danny Wells was a sick and twisted man and knew he would do whatever it took to find Jarrod and Abby and the less people who knew what Jarrod was up to the better.

He got out of the tub and dressed quickly as he looked in the mirror. He needed and wanted to shave but thought better of it. They would be looking for a clean shaven man and this would be one more way of trying to throw off any one figuring out who he was. He had thought about trying to pass Abby off as a little boy but she had already been through so much Jarrod decided against it. Besides he knew she was scared of strangers so the chance of her talking to anyone and accidentally saying something to give him up were slim to none.

He looked at Abby sound asleep and covered her up with the blanket as he decided to lie down and get a nap before she woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick and Heath went to Jarrod's townhouse while Victoria and Audra went to his office. The family knew Danny Wells had people watching them but right now they were not concerned about that since they didn't know anything. If and when they were able to get some information they would formulate a plan. Until then Victoria just wanted to know exactly what was going on.

Jarrod's secretary didn't know that much but it was more than they had known. Amy showed Victoria the letter Jarrod had left her and smiled wryly when Amy said no one had been able to open Jarrod's safe. She was sure if there had been anything in the safe of importance Jarrod would have removed it. Amy was able to tell Victoria and Audra to go see Sister Catherine at St. Theresa's Church since that had been where Martha and Abby had been staying. However Amy did not know how Jarrod had gotten involved in this.

Victoria and Audra found the church easily since it was right down the road from Jarrod's office. It was a rather large church and Victoria hoped she would be able to find Sister Catherine and get some information from her.

Audra asked, "I wonder why Martha and Abby were staying at the church?"

Victoria sighed as she answered, "Danny Wells is known for being a very abusive man. I would venture to guess they were hiding from him."

Victoria noticed her daughter had become quiet because she knew how much Audra cared about children and knowing what this little girl may have endured upset both women. A small part of her was proud her son was willing to help this woman and her child but she was also scared for him as well.

Victoria and Audra entered the church and were greeted by a Sister, "May I help you?"

"I am here to see Sister Catherine. I am Victoria Barkley and this is my daughter, Audra," she motioned towards Audra.

The Sister smiled as she responded, "Of course Mrs. Barkley, Sister Catherine has been expecting you. Please follow me." The Sister turned and started walking down the aisle with Victoria and Audra following her.

They stopped in front of an office while the Sister knocked softly. She opened the door and announced Victoria and Audra. She moved to allow the women to enter the office. Before she closed the door she said to Victoria, "Mrs. Barkley what your son is doing is amazing. All of us are praying from him and Abby." The Sister closed the door.

Victoria wished she could have smiled but she was scared for her son. Sister Catherine stood to greet both Victoria and Audra. "It is nice to meet you Mrs. Barkley and Ms. Barkley and I can assure you Sister Ann speaks for everyone when she says what your son is doing for that little girl is beyond amazing. Please sit down as I know you have several questions for me."

Victoria and Audra sat down while the Sister sat down behind her desk. She opened her desk drawer and retrieved and envelope and handed it to Victoria. "Your son asked me to give this to you when you came to see me. He didn't want to take a chance and mail it to you." Victoria took the envelope and recognized Jarrod's handwriting immediately.

Victoria clutched the letter close to her chest and asked, "Can you please tell me what is going on? We didn't know anything until Danny Wells showed up yesterday with the deputies and search warrants."

Sister Catherine sighed as she began the story. "Martha and Abby showed up to the church about three months ago after her husband had savagely beaten her and Abby both. She was scared for her and her daughter's life. Somehow Mr. Wells found them about a week later and begged for her forgiveness. We tried to dissuade her but she was young and in love. They all left and less than a week later Martha and Abby were back. But this time she was different." Sister Catherine hesitated to collect her thoughts.

"Martha would not say but I am fairly confident Mr. Wells did some rather ugly things to Abby. I know for punishment sometimes he would withhold food from her. If Abby did not do as she was told the punishment was crude; Martha did everything she could to protect Abby but she finally had enough and left again. She begged us to help her get Abby away from her husband. Apparently Mr. Wells controlled his wife by threatening Abby and although Martha did as she was told it was never enough. Martha gave me her famililes' information and that is when I asked your son for his help. He found some of Martha's family and of course they readily agreed to take Abby and Martha both."

"Jarrod was able to find a judge Mr. Wells could not bribe and had a restraining order filed against him to keep him away from the church thus keeping Martha and Abby safe. He had also convinced Martha to file for divorce from Danny and petition the court for full custody of Abby. He was able to get the divorce granted and was in the process of filing the petition for Martha to get full custody of Abby when it happened."

Sister Catherine paused a moment to regain her composure. "Since Martha had been granted the divorce she found a new sense of safety and ventured out one day against our wishes. Three hours later we knew something was wrong and I asked your son to see if he could find her. He found her in the local hospital."

Sister Catherine wiped her eyes and stifled a sob at remembering how badly Martha had been beaten. "She was not recognizable, only reason we knew it was her was a birthmark on her side. She had been beaten, tortured and raped violently. I still don't know why your son was not arrested but after he found Martha he went after Mr. Wells and worked him over pretty good. He came back to the hospital afterwards refusing treatment while he stayed with Martha. He never left her side and kept blaming himself for her injuries. He was devastated and promised Martha he would keep Abby safe and away from Mr. Wells. Martha passed away a few days later."

"Your son paid for all of Martha's medical bills and funeral expenses. He filed a petition with the court to keep Abby away from Mr. Wells due to his violent history and he had enough witnesses and affidavits he thought he would win but Mr. Wells bought the Judge. Before the Judge made his ruling your son had been planning on taking Abby to Martha's family regardless of the outcome. We talked several hours and days about his decision and I told him he would need help but he said he could not risk hurting anyone else."

"During the trail he had been able to get a temporary restraining order keeping Danny away from Abby and your son spent every waking minute with that little girl. At first Abby was very scared of Jarrod but after time she eventually warmed to him even going to the park to ride his horse. I am not going to sugar coat this for you Mrs. Barkley your son is in danger because Mr. Wells is a very dangerous man. But I know your son would stop at nothing to protect Abby and himself from Mr. Wells. The only saving grace is that Mr. Wells did not know that any of Martha's family was still alive and want more than anything else to raise Abby."

"Unfortunately your son did not share where her family lived because he was worried for my safety. Martha left home at a very young age and according to what she told me Mr. Wells thought she was an orphan. I can tell you this however; he has the information of other churches and Sisters who will be assisting him in his travels."

Victoria looked at Audra and noticed the silent tears rolling down her eyes. "Could you give me that information?"

"Mr. Wells will be following your family Mrs. Barkley and I'm worried if you find Jarrod he will find your son and Abby."

"But you said for yourself Jarrod needs help."

Sister Catherine nodded her head yes, "Yes I think it would be a great assistance to him if he had some help but he was insistent no one knows where he was going." Sister Catherine smiled weakly, "When I gave him the other churches information he said he needed several different locations and areas. When I questioned him about this he told me this was in case someone had gotten the information from me and they would be going in several different locations to search for him and Abby."

Victoria leaned forward and said, "One of my children is in danger and I need to help him. I would never forgive myself if we sat by and did absolutely nothing. I understand we are taking a chance but I am willing to take that chance not only for Jarrod but for Abby as well. Please Sister I am begging you to help me so we can help Jarrod and Abby."

Sister Catherine smiled, "Your son warned me you could be very persuasive and he was right. I will pray and think about this but in the meantime please read his letter first and talk to your family."

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Audra asked.

Sister Catherine shook her head no, "No, as I have said before Mr. Wells is watching this church as well as your family. I will contact you to let you know my decision."

Victoria and Audra got up to leave, "Thank you Sister."

Victoria and Audra left the church. "Do you think she'll help us mother?"

"I honestly don't know. Jarrod forewarned her so I would not be surprised if she did not."

"Which means we'll be on our own if we want to help Jarrod and Abby."

"Yes but I am hopeful the Sister will help us and maybe Jarrod said something in his letter."


	7. Chapter 7

Victoria, Nick, Heath and Audra sat in Jarrod's kitchen going over everything they had discovered since arriving in San Francisco. Nick was agitated that Jarrod had not asked for the families help but he understood why his brother had done it this way. Heath was taking notes as the family talked about their findings.

"So do you think Sister Catherine will give us any more information?" Nick asked.

"I honestly don't know. Your brother warned her that I would be rather insistent that she helped us."

Heath pointed to the letter on the table, "Guess you may as well see what Jarrod wrote you."

Victoria sighed as she looked at the letter. She had been dreading this moment because she knew Jarrod would not divulge any information. She opened the letter and glanced at the contents. Just as she knew there was nothing in the letter regarding his plans.

She cleared her throat and began, "_Mother, if you are reading this letter that means you have spoken to Sister Catherine and she has informed you of what has been happening the past few months. I am sorry for putting the family through this but it is something I have to do. You see I made a promise to Abby's mother that I would keep her safe and away from her father and in order to do so I had to take Abby and leave. Please be careful and don't let Nick do anything stupid since I will not be available to bail him out of jail."_ Victoria heard Heath and Audra stifle a chuckle while Nick snorted._ "Love Jarrod."_

"That's it?" Nick questioned.

Victoria held up the letter for Nick to look at, "Yes."

Nick took the letter and glanced at it as well hoping to see some sort of coded message but there was nothing. He put the letter on the table and continued with his pacing.

Heath began, "The man at the livery stable said Jarrod showed up at the same time every day to get Jingo and all he told him was he was taking Jingo for a ride in the park."

Audra interjected, "Sister Catherine said Jarrod would get Abby to take her riding in the park every day."

"So he was preparing Abby and Jingo for the trip," Nick said.

"Sounds like it." Victoria agreed. "Did the man at the livery stable say if anyone has been there to question him about Jarrod?"

Heath nodded his head, "No. When we rented the horses and buggy we gave him the name and he asked if we were related to Jarrod. I asked him if anyone had been by to speak to him about Jarrod and he said no," Heath stated.

"Do you believe him?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, he doesn't have a reason to lie to us," Heath said.

"So Wells has not figured out that Jarrod had Jingo here and that is how they are travelling."

"Which gives him some extra time and it is much harder to track someone who is travelling by horseback," Heath stated.

Nick added, "Especially when we have no idea where he is going." Nick continued pacing and said, "Where in the devil could he be heading too?"

Victoria shook her head as she answered, "I don't know but apparently Mr. Wells doesn't either since he had the authorities searching here, the Ranch and both of Jarrod's law offices. He has been planning this too long to just ride off without some sort of plan."

"I agree with you mother because he had Nick send Jingo to him a few weeks ago," Heath added.

Audra asked, "Do you think he is taking Abby to a family member away from Mr. Wells?"

Victoria answered, "That is what he talked to Sister Catherine about so it would make sense for him to do that."

"Well how are we supposed to find out anything about that little girl's family when Wells has people watching us?" Nick asked angrily.

Victoria answered, "Simple we start following Mr. Wells." All of her children looked at her in shock as she smiled. "We'll make it easy on him and just put the shoe on the other foot. He is not the kind of person to sit back and wait for results; he wants to be in the middle of everything so we will simply follow him everywhere."

Nick laughed and said, "That is a wonderful idea mother." Nick sat down at the family formulated a plan for following Danny Wells.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sister Catherine closed her eyes and prayed the beating would eventually stop. She was going to run some errands for the church when she was attacked.

He jerked her head up and spat, "You know more than you're telling Sister."

The Sister simply smiled and said, "I will pray for you Mr. Wells."

Danny backhanded the Sister once more and spat, "I don't need your prayers. All I need is my daughter and you will tell me what you know or else."

The Sister closed her eyes and said, "Or else what Mr. Wells? You will kill me? I am not afraid to meet my maker."

Danny picked her up by her throat and spat, "Well that is good to hear because you are going to be meeting him sooner rather than later." He pushed the Sister down and spat to one of the men, "Finish it." He stormed off.

The men watched Danny ride off and looked back to the Sister. Neither one of them wanted to finish it as their boss had put it.

"This ends now," the younger one walked to the Sister and gently picked her up and carried her to the horse. He looked at the other young man and said, "I may be a lot of things but I am not a killer." He loosened the reins and started walking towards the hospital with the other young man following him.

They arrived at the hospital and carried the Sister inside. The young man simply said, "Please help her," and both men walked out and were never seen or heard from again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The knocking on the door startled the family as they rushed to answer it. Victoria had given Jarrod's butler the night off while the family put together a game plan.

Sister Frances was on the other side of the door and it was obvious she was extremely upset. "Mrs. Barkley I'm sorry to bother you but we thought you would want to know Sister Catherine was beaten up tonight."

Victoria and Audra gasped in horror hoping their visit had not caused this. Victoria finally found her voice and said, "Will she be okay?"

Sister Frances shook her head, "The doctors think so but they beat her badly."

Nick asked, "Does she know who did it?"

"Danny Wells."

Nick grabbed his hat and gun belt and spat, "That son-of-a..."

Victoria stopped Nick and said, "Nicholas, please. I will get my coat and go to the hospital with you Sister."

"That is not necessary Mrs. Barkley. Sister Catherine wanted me to let you know so you could see just how dangerous Mr. Wells is. Please be careful as the man is pure evil." She took a small piece of paper out of her habit and handed it to Victoria. "She asked me to give this to you Mrs. Barkley. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to the hospital."

Heath closed the door and looked at the paper in Victoria's hand. She carefully unfolded the paper as she looked at her children.

It only had two lines on it. The first was - _Toby Mitchell_

The second had - _Sister Tammy at St. Peter's_

Nick pointed to the paper and said, "How is this supposed to help us?"

"It's more than we had Nicholas. Audra and I will go back to Jarrod's office in the morning while you and Heath follow Mr. Wells around."

Heath objected, "I don't like this at all."

Victoria spoke, "We'll be fine." She walked into the living room and threw the paper into the fireplace. "By tomorrow afternoon you and Nick will have Mr. Wells so flustered he will not be worried about me or Audra."

Heath and Nick sighed but they both knew their mother was right.


	8. Chapter 8

Jarrod sighed heavily as he slowly walked ahead of Jingo and guided him through the mud. It had been raining for several days and the trail was wet, muddy and slippery. Abby was getting grouchy because they hadn't been able to stay in a town for the last few days and truth was he was just as grouchy as she was. The rain delayed him by at least three or four days and he wasn't sure if he would be able to make up that much time. The only good thing was the rain finally had stopped.

"Mistah Jay," Abby called.

Jarrod looked over his shoulder at Abby and answered, "Yes little lady."

"We thewe yet?"

Jarrod sighed as Abby had asked that same question at least one hundred times a day. "No honey not yet."

He heard Abby moving around in the saddle and looked back at her to see what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Jarrod questioned. He heard the moving stopped and decided he better stop too because he had an aching feeling she was up to something. As he stopped Jingo he turned around just in time to see Abby go flying out of the saddle. Jarrod stood frozen for a brief second before he reacted and caught her. However because of the mud he lost his balance and fell into the mud puddle much to his disgust.

Abby covered her mouth to hide the smile, "I sowwy Mistah Jay." But she could not contain the giggle.

Jarrod glared at her and almost started yelling at her but caught himself in time. He imagined he looked like a mess sitting in the mud and covered in it as well. He looked at Abby and realized she didn't have a single drop of mud on her so he dug his hand into the mud pit and flung some at Abby while he laughed.

The little girl sat there shocked not sure what to do but once Jarrod started laughing she decided she would also throw mud at him. Before Jarrod realized what had happened he and Abby both were covered in mud from head to toe. He leaned against the tree and shook his head as he watched Abby splash and throw mud around. Maybe this was exactly what both of them needed since they had been stuck on the trail for the last several days.

He had seen a small pond in the distance and decided they both now needed a bath before continuing. He carefully got up so he would not fall and grabbed Abby by the waist as he got the saddlebags with the soap and clean clothes. When Abby realized where Jarrod was going she started to try to get away from him but he had a tight grip on her.

"Be still little lady, we both need to get cleaned up and this lake is the only option we have right now."

"It's cold," Abby protested.

Jarrod agreed, "Probably but we don't have a choice honey." As he neared the lake he carefully made his way into it and was surprised that it wasn't as cold as he thought it would be. He playfully threw Abby into the water and was horrified when she started to scream for help. Jarrod immediately went to her and scooped her up taking to the shore. She was crying hysterically as he sat down on the bank. He held her tightly and rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

"Honey, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." It took several minutes of Jarrod consoling Abby before she calmed down. When she finally calmed down Jarrod turned her in his lap to look at him. "Honey I am so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Abby looked at him with tears still streaming down her face. "It's okay Mistah Jay."

"No it's not." Jarrod hugged her tightly once again as it broke his heart that he caused her any pain or suffering. Then he suddenly remembered what Sister Catherine had told him about Abby being scared at bath time and he fought the tears from falling down his face. What in the hell had Danny done to this little girl.

Abby sniffled and said, "Do I still have to get clean?"

Jarrod chuckled and said, "Yes honey we both do. But this time you walk out as far as you want to and I'll hold your hand the entire time, okay?"

Abby smiled and nodded her head. Jarrod once again got the soap as they headed back into the water to get cleaned up. Thirty minutes later they were as clean as they could be when Jarrod decided to stay the night here.

"What do you say we stay here tonight?"

Abby pouted as she looked at Jarrod, "Do we have to?"

Jarrod sighed as he answered, "It's almost dark and I am sure Jingo could use a rest after walking through all this mud." Jarrod hoped if he used Jingo as an excuse Abby would be more accepting of the situation.

Abby looked at Jingo and said, "Ok."

Jarrod smiled at Abby and said, "We should be in a town tomorrow and I promise you we will sleep in a bed tomorrow night."

"And eat chicken?"

Jarrod laughed, "Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny Wells was livid. His daughter and Jarrod Barkley had disappeared four days ago and there was no lead as to where they had gone. On top of that now Barkley's brothers were following him everywhere and he couldn't do anything about it. His attorney had gone to the police station to see about stopping them but there was nothing they could do since technically they were not breaking the law.

"Danny, the police said they're not breaking the law."

Danny sighed in disgust, "I'm tired of them following us everywhere."

"Look at it this way since they are following us everywhere that means they don't know where their brother is either."

"Hmph, I guess so but I am really getting fed up with those two."

James hated to bring the next subject up but he had too since the police told him about Sister Catherine identifying Danny as her attacker. "Danny there is something else we need to talk about."

"What?"

James cleared his throat and began, "Apparently Sister Catherine was savagely beaten a few nights ago and she identified you as her attacker."

Danny simply looked at his attorney and said, "And?"

James looked at Danny in shock, "So you did it?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders, "I was simply asking her questions and may have gotten a little carried away."

James bellowed, "What in the devil is wrong with you Danny? She has identified you and is going to press charges and I can't make this go away like the other times."

Danny waved his hand, "Make a donation to the church."

James shouted this time, "Danny! This cannot be bought or swept under the rug."

Danny glared at said, "Don't yell at me James, remember who pays your bills and debts."

James blew out a disgusted breath, "I realize that Danny but I'm telling you this is not going away."

Danny shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'll handle it."

James spat, "NO! I think you have already done enough don't you?"

Danny glared at his attorney and said, "You do realize you can be replaced?"

"Danny your threats don't scare me any longer. You're going to do whatever you please to whomever you please." James had finally had enough and said, "I have worked for your family for years Danny but I can't do this any longer. I am sorry."

Danny looked at James and said, "You're quitting?"

James looked at Danny and said, "Yes."

Danny laughed as he answered, "You can't quit we have a contract remember?"

James sighed and said, "Unfortunately however there is a clause in there that will allow me to leave if I so chose and I'm leaving you Danny."

Danny laughed evilly, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

James now took a step towards Danny and issued his own statement, "Yes I am and if something happens to me all of your dirty little secrets will not be secrets any longer."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means if I disappear or I'm involved in any type accident, all of your dirty little secrets will not be secrets anymore."

Danny grabbed James by the collar and spat, "How dare you threaten me!"

James pushed Danny away from him and spoke low, "It's not a threat, it's a promise so I would suggest you make sure I live a long healthy life." James turned and walked out of the door leaving Danny standing there in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Jarrod sighed in disgust as they made their way to Lincoln, a small town thirty miles north of Sacramento. The rain had put them much further behind than he originally thought and there was no way they could make up that much lost time on horseback. He had two options; ride the train or stagecoach and both of those involved a risk but he had to get to Medford Oregon one way or another.

He was supposed to check in with Sister Tammy at St. Peter's but because of the rain he didn't have a choice but to bypass the church in order to make up some time. He hated to do that since he knew they would have had a fresh change of clothes for both him and Abby and a warm bed but he was pressed for time. He would get word to Sister Catherine once he arrived in Medford that they had arrived safely. But he still had a problem.

Martha's family were to meet Jarrod and Abby in three days and he knew there was no way he could reach them on horseback. He couldn't send them a wire since he did not know where they were staying or if they had even arrived yet. In addition he wasn't sure if Danny was on his trail yet or not. And then he had to think about Jingo, he couldn't leave his trusted friend behind either.

"Mistah Jay."

"Yes."

Abby turned carefully in the saddle to face Jarrod and asked, "We thewe yet?"

Jarrod sighed as he answered, "Do you see a town?" He knew he sounded harsh but he was just as tired and grumpy as Abby was. He hadn't had a hot bath in almost six days and the beard he was growing was really starting to bother him. In addition he was tired of fish for breakfast, lunch and dinner as he was saving the jerky and tack he had brought along for snacks. He had been lucky a few times and shot a squirrel or rabbit but Abby refused to eat either one of those so he quit trying to hunt for fear of upsetting the little girl; fish was the only thing she would eat without complaining too much.

Abby frowned as she carefully turned back around in the saddle and started playing with her doll.

"I'm sorry honey. We should be in Lincoln within the next hour or so."

Abby never acknowledged Jarrod and he couldn't blame her. Since they had left San Francisco they had only stayed in a hotel once. Jarrod had grown up on the Ranch but since he had opened his law offices his time spent outdoors had been extremely limited and it was now showing. He readily admitted he missed his big bed with satin sheets and down blanket. He would gladly pay twenty dollars for a glass of scotch and a cigar about now along with a big thick juicy steak.

But now he was forced to use his saddle as a pillow and the hard ground they slept on every night was doing a number on his back. Jarrod insisted on Abby sleeping beside him and he wished that didn't have to be because the little girl would have nightmares and end up thrashing around in her sleep. A few times she had kicked or hit Jarrod in her sleep and every time she found the wrong spot to kick or hit him.

As they rode in silence Jarrod knew he had to come up with another plan. As much as he hated to do it he knew they would have to ride the train for the remainder of their journey. He knew trains had stock cars available for livestock and he would ensure there was one available for Jingo.

His biggest fear was if he was wanted or not. He knew if he was there would be Wanted Posters of him posted at the railroad stations. Jarrod knew the beard would buy him a little time but if someone recognized him they could alert the authorities and be waiting on him and Abby in Medford. It was a chance he knew he had to take.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a whole week since Jarrod and Abby disappeared and they were no closer in finding her son or Abby. Victoria had been to Jarrod's office three times searching through all of his paperwork and could not find anything with the names of Sister Tammy, St. Peter's Church or Toby Mitchell. She and Audra had been to the library to look up church names that had St. Peter's and although they had found some it was far too many for them to check out. She knew her eldest would be hard to track but she never dreamed it would be this hard.

Victoria sighed in frustration as she sat in the kitchen with Nick. Audra and Heath had decided to go to the Police Station to see if they had any leads.

"Do you think it's wise that you and Heath are not following Mr. Wells every day?"

"Yes mother because that way he never knows when we'll show up."

Victoria ran her hand over her face and said, "I guess that makes sense." Nick patted his mother's hand and said, "Why don't you get some sleep Duchess. I know you're exhausted." Nick could see the affect Jarrod's disappearance was having on his mother and planned on having it out with Jarrod once he found him.

Victoria smiled at her dark headed rancher son and said, "Once we have find Jarrod and Abby I will sleep."

Nick knew better than to argue with his mother, "On the bright side at least we know Wells hasn't found them."

Victoria sighed, "That we know of."

Nick shook his head, "No if he had a lead on Jarrod we would know." Nick paused, "What gets me is that the sheriff hasn't issued any type of warrant for Jarrod's arrest or posted missing flyers on him or Abby."

"That is indeed strange. Maybe Heath and Audra will find something out for us."

"Well I have to give it to big brother I didn't think it would be this hard to find him."

"I think he has been planning this for a few weeks and we both know how detailed Jarrod is. He has covered his tracks very carefully. I just wish we knew he was okay."

Nick smiled as he patted his mother's hand once again, "He's fine, maybe tired and dirty but he's fine."

They heard the front door open and close alerting them that Heath and Audra had returned. They both looked exhausted but Victoria noticed a wry grin on Heath's face.

Nick asked, "Well?"

Audra sat down while Heath poured a cup coffee.

Nick looked at the pair in frustration and said, "We're waiting."

Heath sat down and started, "They still haven't received any sightings of Jarrod or Abby but they have not sent out any wanted posters either. As far as I can tell they have only contacted a few towns around here to see if they have been spotted. When I questioned the sheriff about it he said they were still working out all the details."

Victoria asked, "The details?"

Heath nodded his head, "Yes, apparently Sister Catherine wants to press charges against Wells for assaulting her but he is trying to work out some sort of compromise with her and Wells. In addition Wells attorney; James Sherlock is no longer his attorney which is why this compromise has been delayed."

Nick asked, "But Wells still wants his daughter?"

Audra answered, "Yes and he is still rather insistent Jarrod faces charges of kidnapping."

Nick frowned as he was confused now. He knew he was exhausted from the lack of sleep but even to him this wasn't making any sense. "I guess I am too tired to understand what in the devil is going on."

Heath chuckled at Nick and said, "It's confusing Nick. See Wells has a few judges on his payroll and the sheriff is trying to stall the Sister from pressing charges until he can find a judge who is not dirty. However Sister Catherine feels the sooner she can press charges the sooner Wells will be behind bars insuring Jarrod and Abby are safe. The Sheriff has explained to her that Wells could simply bail out of jail and still look for Jarrod and Abby. And he is also fearful if the Sister proceeds with pressing charges it will only anger Wells further thereby putting not only Jarrod and Abby in danger but the Sister as well."

Nick muttered, "Damned if you do and damned if you don't."

"Nicholas," Victoria scolded.

Nick shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sorry. Why haven't they issued any wanted posters on Jarrod or Abby?"

Heath replied, "That is part of the compromise according to the Sheriff. Wells wants to put a large reward on it but the Sheriff is worried if any bounty hunters get involved that would endanger Jarrod and Abby. However the sheriff is in the process of sending out flyers to other sheriff's offices within one hundred miles of here to keep an eye out for them."

Audra asked, "Do you think they got that far from here with all the rain we've had?"

Nick answered, "If he's still using Jingo probably not but I also know Pappy is not going to leave behind Jingo."

Victoria agreed, "And wherever he is going with all this rain they have been delayed but would Jarrod be willing to risk traveling by train?"

"If he had to meet someone at a specific day and time, yes," Nick answered.

"But we are still at square one because we don't know where he's going."

Victoria sighed as she answered, "I know."


	10. Chapter 10

Jarrod sighed as he tried to help Abby with her bath but there was more water on the floor and soap on him than on Abby or in the tub. He angrily thought again if he ever saw Danny Wells there would be hell to pay.

Abby giggling brought him from his thoughts as she pointed at his head. "You have soap on you Mistah Jay," Abby laughed again.

Jarrod felt the top of his head and sure enough there was soap and for the life of him he had no clue how it had gotten there. He recalled the scary scene at the pond a few days ago and ever since then he made a game out of bath time. Jarrod chuckled in spite of himself and said, "How did you put soap in my hair little lady," the attorney questioned.

Abby shrugged her shoulders and said, "It was an accident," although Jarrod saw her smile mischievously.

Jarrod shook his head and laughed as he continued washing Abby. Thirty minutes later Abby was cleaned and dried off as Jarrod waited for her to dress in clean clothes. He was looking forward to soaking in the tub after Abby fell asleep later tonight and enjoy the wine he had ordered earlier. Sleeping on the ground had done a number on his back and he wondered how in the world his brothers did it as often as they had. The thought of his family brought a frown to his face.

He knew his family would be searching for him but Jarrod had been extremely careful in not leaving any details or clues around that anyone could find. It broke his heart as he was sure his mother was worried sick about him but it had to be this way. He wondered if they were still in San Francisco or had went back to the ranch. He surmised they were still in San Francisco staying at his townhouse while Nick and Heath drank his finest whiskey. What he would do for a large glass of scotch right now...

The knocking on the door interrupted Jarrod's thoughts as he hurried towards the water closet. He stuck his head in and made sure Abby knew not to come out until he came for her. He grabbed his gun as the knocking started up again.

"Who it is?" Jarrod asked through the closed door.

"Room service," was the timid answer on the other side.

Jarrod knew he had not ordered room service, "I didn't order any room service. You have the wrong room."

He heard some rustling behind the door as he cocked his gun and pointed it at the door. The timid voice spoke again, "It's me Mary, the waitress from the restaurant, I met you and your daughter at lunch."

Jarrod frowned and wondered what in the world she was doing. He knew it could be a set up so he slung the door open with the gun pointed at Mary.

Mary's hands shot up to her mouth as Jarrod startled her. Mary could not help but take in the good looking stranger's appearance. His dark raven hair was askew and she thought it looked like dried soap in his raven locks. His shirt sleeves were rolled up his to elbows but it was soaking wet and clung to his body. As her eyes drifted down she could not help but blush a very deep crimson as she noticed a rather large wet spot on his trousers.

Jarrod watched her and noticed her eyes take in his appearance and stopped at his trousers which made him look down. He rolled his eyes as he noticed a large wet spot in his crotch area.

Jarrod grabbed her arm and drug her into the room as he looked down the hallway. He barked, "What do you want?"

She showed Jarrod a few children's books and said, "I overheard your daughter say something about books and I thought she may like these." Mary tried to keep her eyes on the strangers face but she couldn't help but look at his body; she could tell he was in very good shape.

"Ah, well thank you, I'll make sure she gets them."

Mary pointed to the gun Jarrod was still holding and asked, "Do you always answer the door with a gun?"

Jarrod noticed the young waitress was enjoying his embarrassment and said, "You interrupted bath time and I wasn't expecting anyone so you alarmed me," he placed the gun on the bureau.

"Oh well I'm sorry about that but I was on my lunch break and these books were left by some people passing through and I thought your daughter would enjoy them." She meekly handed Jarrod the books as she once again gave him a good once over.

Jarrod glanced at the books and said, "Thank you, I'm sure she will." Jarrod cleared his throat as it was apparent the young lady was in no hurry to leave and was enjoying Jarrod's embarrassment. "If you'll excuse me I would like to change out of these wet clothes," he waved his hand downwards at his shirt.

Mary's facial color turned even redder if that was possible causing Jarrod to smirk. "Oh, ah, well of course, I'm sorry." She turned to leave and stopped. "Will you and your daughter be coming down for dinner?"

Jarrod gave her his most charming smile and said, "Yes we will."

Mary smiled and said, "I can't wait to see you," then she froze in horror when she realized what she had said.

Jarrod laughed at her embarrassment and said, "At least we are both able to find some humor in this."

Mary smiled shyly and said, "Until later," and quickly left.

Jarrod let out a sigh of relief as he closed the door. When he turned around Abby was looking at him from the water closet. "She likes you Mistah Jay."

Jarrod chuckled and said, "And what do you know about that little lady?"

Abby shrugged her shoulders and jumped on the bed to look at the new books.

Jarrod just shook his head as he locked the door and got his clean clothes to change into. "Don't open the door," he told Abby as he went to clean up.

After Jarrod was dressed he decided he wanted to check out any recent newspapers to see if there was anything about him or Abby. As they walked through the lobby Jarrod caught sight of Mary and winked at her causing her to blush once again. He laughed as he shook his head and walked out with Abby.

He decided the best place to start was the general store. He picked up the most recent San Francisco paper and glanced through it quickly not seeing anything. He had promised Abby she could get two more books and another outfit since they had ruined one of her dresses when they had their mud fight. As they did their shopping Jarrod was listening to the shopkeeper talk to another customer and all they did was gossip. He continually was watching the street as Abby tried to decide which dress she wanted and listened to the other customers talking.

After an hour of hem hawing back and forth Abby finally decided on a dress much to Jarrod's delight. He thought wryly it must be a female thing of not being able to make up their minds or taking forever to get ready.

He spotted the post office and sheriff's office on the other side of the street and walked slowly as he glanced at the boards to see if he could see anything that stood out to him. He strained his eyes but as far as he could tell he did not see anything, but the attorney knew that did not mean anything.

As they made their way back to the hotel Jarrod stopped by the train station to look at the schedule. The train they needed would not be leaving for another two days but he was still worried about purchasing the tickets when he remembered Mary.

She seemed quite taken with Abby and he wondered if he could possibly ask her for help. He would talk to her more tonight and see what he could find out before approaching her.

"Mistah Jay," Abby called.

Jarrod looked down at Abby and smiled, "Yes little lady."

"I hungwy."

Jarrod frowned at her and said, "Again? We just ate a few hours ago?"

Abby shrugged her shoulders and smiled which melted the attorney's heart. He could not deny her anything. He bent down and scooped up her in his arms, "Well then I guess we need to find you some fried chicken, huh?"

Abby grinned as she excitedly shook her head yes while Jarrod laughed at her. Jarrod decided to go back to the hotel restaurant so he could try to talk to Mary while Abby ate.


	11. Chapter 11

Jarrod watched as Abby ate some more fried chicken while he drank his coffee. Mary had been able to visit a little but not as much as Jarrod had hoped. He needed someone he could trust to buy the train tickets for them and not ask any questions. He had a feeling he could trust Mary but he hadn't come this far to be turned in by some stranger or to be met in Oregon with the authorities.

He had been watching Mary since they arrived and she seemed so at ease with the other customers and always smiling. If he wasn't heading out of town or on the run...Jarrod shook his head to clear those muddled thoughts. First and foremost he had to keep Abby safe.

Abby pushed her plate away and said, "I'm done."

Jarrod looked at the plate and noticed she had not left a single crumb. What she did with all the food she was eating was beyond him. Maybe she thought once they left here it would be more fish and she was trying to get filled up on fried chicken.

"Was it good?" Jarrod questioned.

Abby smiled and said, "Yes."

"Good. Do you have a full tummy now?" The attorney asked.

Abby patted her tummy and said, "I think so."

Jarrod laughed again as he got Mary's attention. She smiled at him as she walked to the table.

"Yes?" Mary questioned.

"It would appear this young lady has finally filled her tummy with fried chicken." Jarrod returned her smile with his own dazzling one.

Mary turned to the shy little girl and asked, "Was it good?"

Abby simply nodded her head yes. Mary had tried in vain to get Abby to talk but she would only nod her head yes or no. She wondered why this little girl was so shy but knew it was none of her business. On the other hand her father was devilishly handsome and Mary loved to listen to him talk. Mary turned back to Jarrod and said, "Give me a few minutes and I'll get your check."

"Thank you," Jarrod said as he continued to smile at the pretty waitress.

After Mary left Abby whispered, "She likes you."

Jarrod frowned at Abby and said, "That is the second time you have said that about our waitress. Why are you saying that?"

"She smiles at you all the time."

Jarrod chuckled as he said, "You smile at me all the time so that means you like me?"

Abby shook her head no, "I love you."

Jarrod felt the lump in his throat forming as he answered, "And I love you too little lady."

Mary walked up and gave Jarrod the check. He looked at it and reached in his pocket to hand her some money, "Keep the change."

Mary's eyes got wide at the amount of tip Jarrod gave her and said, "This is too much, I can't..."

Jarrod interrupted her and said, "Yes you can." Jarrod got up and reached for Abby's hand and said, "Will we see you in the morning?"

Mary smiled as she replied, "Tomorrow is my day off."

Jarrod arched an eyebrow at her and looked at Abby who was grinning from ear to ear. "Well could we possibly take you out for lunch then?"

Mary returned Jarrod's smile and said, "On one condition."

Jarrod saw the mischievousness in her smile and asked, "And what would that be?"

"I don't even know your name or your daughter's name and before I accept an invitation don't you think we need to be introduced?" Mary paused for a brief second and added, "I don't count the meeting we had in your room as a formal introduction."

Jarrod blushed slightly and heard Abby giggle at Mary's statement. The waitress was enjoying his embarrassment but he decided to turn the tables on the feisty waitress. "Well I don't recall you complaining about my wet clothing." He arched his eyebrow at her and chuckled when he noticed she was now blushing.

Mary felt the heat rise up to her face and she imagined she was a bright red now but it was her own fault. If his daughter had not been present she may have said something unladylike but instead decided to accept defeat. "In my defense I was caught off guard. However that doesn't answer your earlier question about lunch tomorrow does it?"

Jarrod smiled as he looked at the pretty waitress. "Very well this little lady here is Abby and my name is Jarrod." Jarrod knew he could've been taking a chance by giving her their correct names but he had to see if he could trust her and it wasn't too much of a risk since he didn't give her his last name.

Mary smiled sweetly at Abby and nodded her head but noticed the little girl only smiled at her. She turned her attention to Jarrod once again and said, "Since we now have been formally introduced I would like very much to have lunch with you and this little lady." She heard Abby giggle while Jarrod smiled.

"I'll meet you and Abby in the hotel lobby at eleven tomorrow?"

"Sounds fine to us." Jarrod stretched his hand to Abby who gladly took it. He tipped his hat to Mary and said, "Until tomorrow Mary."

Mary watched as Jarrod and Abby walked out of the lobby and up the stairs to their room. She was glad he had asked her to lunch but she knew he would most likely only be in town for a few days. And what of his little girl? Where was her mother? Was he going to meet his wife? And why didn't Abby speak? Mary shook her head as she went back to work. She would enjoy tomorrow's lunch and not worry about anything else.

XXXXXXXXXX

Danny Wells was livid. Jarrod Barkley had disappeared with his daughter over a week ago and there had not been any sign of them. He hired The Pinkerton's to look for them but Barkley was covering his tracks very good. He had also hired a private investigator to look into his dead wife's background; she had told him she was an orphan but Danny had a feeling she lied to him.

Barkley's brothers were not following him as much but they were still there, he just never knew when they'd show up. He would rather they follow him all the time than just showing up from time to time. He had one of his men follow the Barkley women but the only thing they did was go to Barkley's law office, the newspaper office or the police station.

Danny sighed in frustration at the thought of the police station. He had told his men to take care of Sister Catherine and they hadn't and now she wanted to press charges against him. And to top it off his attorney quit. He thought seriously of handling his attorney but he had threatened Danny and he knew if anything happened to James he would be in more trouble than he was already in.

James tried in vain to talk Danny into giving up custody of Abby but he refused. Now he wished he would have listened to him. It was because of this brat he was in all this trouble. It wasn't like he was going to raise her; he had already found a boarding school out East to send her too. But she was his daughter and his property.

He remembered when Martha told him she was with child; Danny was furious. He didn't want children, never did. He actually thought about taking care of Martha but his parents were overjoyed they were going to be grandparents. Danny went along with the family but secretly hoped she would lose the baby but she never did. And when the doctor presented him with Abby it took everything Danny had not to throw her aside. If he was going to have a child it had better be a boy; what on earth would he do with a girl?

Danny never spent any time with Abby only putting up with her when his parents visited. He could count the times he spent with her on one hand. Some people were not meant to be parents and he was one of them. But Martha continued to push Abby on him with disastrous results.

Danny looked out the window and knew he didn't want Abby back but he would be damned if Jarrod Barkley beat him.


	12. Chapter 12

Mary watched as Jarrod laid Abby down on the bed and covered her up. The little girl had worn herself out today playing. At first Abby was disappointed about the picnic but when she realized Mary brought some cold fried chicken along with some books she was fine. Abby pretty much stayed close to Jarrod at all times so the adults really did not have time to talk too much. On the way back to the hotel Jarrod asked Mary if she could stay a few minutes so they could talk.

Mary wasn't sure what to think about Abby or Jarrod since Abby still hadn't uttered a word to her and only whispered in Jarrod's ear.

Jarrod had left the door open because he didn't want Mary to think he would try anything inappropriate but he also needed to make sure there was no one outside in the hallway. He had to stay on his toes at all times.

Mary watched him look out the door and noticed the worried look on his face. He leaned against the door so he could keep an eye out.

Mary pointed towards the door and said, "Jarrod you can close the door, I trust you."

"What about your reputation? I wouldn't want to scandalize you."

Mary smiled at Jarrod and was touched he was concerned about her reputation. "Jarrod your daughter is right here," she pointed at Abby. "So I seriously doubt you would do anything for fear of her waking up at the wrong moment."

Jarrod sighed as he looked down the hallway once more and knew if he closed the door it would be easier to talk to her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." Mary sat down on the couch while Jarrod closed the door and locked it. Mary did get a little concerned that he locked the door but shrugged it off.

Jarrod sat down on the bed across from Abby and wasn't sure where to start. He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair and rubbed the beard that he had grown. He really hated the beard and would be glad when he could shave it off.

"Jarrod, please know whatever you say to me will stay here."

Jarrod smiled at Mary and said, "I hope you feel that way after I tell you what's going on."

Mary frowned slightly but said, "Try me." She put her hands in her lap and waited.

Jarrod got up and starting pacing. "I need you to do something for me and Abby that is extremely important." Jarrod sighed and said, "I need you to buy us some train tickets to Oregon." Mary was going to interrupt but Jarrod stopped her. "Please let me finish before you ask any questions because I'm certain you'll have plenty of them. I'm taking Abby to meet her mother's family so they can raise her." Jarrod sat back down.

"You see her mother was killed a few weeks ago by her husband and I promised her mother I would keep Abby safe and away from her father." Jarrod saw the look on Mary's face and knew what it was. "No I am not Abby's father and I am sorry for misleading you about that. Abby's father is a cruel and sick man who abused both Abby and her mother. I'm not sure what type of abuse Abby saw or was a victim of but she has been abused. I was her mother's lawyer and was able to get a divorce granted but Danny killed Martha before it was finalized thus giving him full custody of Abby. Before Martha died I promised her I would keep Abby away from Danny so she gave me her family's information. They are meeting me in five days in Oregon. I'm fairly certain there is a wanted poster on me for taking Abby and her father will stop at nothing to find both of us. We've been travelling by horseback for the past seven days so that's why Abby wasn't too thrilled about the picnic today. But because of all the rain there is no way I can make it to Oregon on time. That's why I need you to buy the train tickets for us."

Mary sat there shocked. She didn't know what Jarrod wanted to talk to her about but she sure didn't expect this. Her mind was reeling and she needed a drink. She looked around the room but didn't see anything to drink. She blew out a slow breath.

Jarrod was watching her as he talked and her face went from shock to surprise but he didn't see anger which he thought was a good sign, he hoped.

Mary stuttered, "I am not even sure where to start with my questions."

Jarrod sighed as now he thought he may have made a mistake by telling Mary. Before he could respond Mary started talking again.

"So you're an attorney?" Jarrod nodded his head yes. "And you're not Abby's father?" Jarrod nodded his head no. "But you're taking Abby to her mother's family to keep her father away from her?" Jarrod once again shook his head yes.

Mary stood up and it was now her turn to pace. Now it was making sense why the little girl had been so shy; she had been abused and probably had to watch her mother being abused. It infuriated her that any person could hurt a child. She turned to Jarrod and smiled at him, "When do you want me to buy the tickets?"

Jarrod sat there frozen not sure he had heard her correctly, "Huh?"

Mary chuckled at Jarrod and said, "I'll buy the tickets for you Jarrod and I won't tell anyone what you just told me."

Jarrod blew out a sigh of relief but he still had to make sure, "Are you sure Mary? I could be a wanted man."

"Maybe as far as the law is concerned but what you are doing is wonderful. To risk your life and career because of a promise, well that is something."

Jarrod disagreed. "No not because of a promise." He motioned to Abby sleeping, "because of her. No child should have to endure what she has already endured in her short life." Jarrod shook his head in anger.

"I was at the sheriff's office today delivering some lunch and I don't recall seeing your face or Abby's on the board. Do you really think her father is looking for her?"

"Without a doubt."

"You said you have been travelling for a week, where did you come from?"

Jarrod raised his eyebrow at her surprised she did not recognize him but he was glad the beard seemed to be doing the trick of changing his appearance. "San Francisco."

Mary continued pacing, "And you're an attorney in San Francisco?"

"Yes I have an office there and in Stockton too."

Mary stopped pacing and said, "Wait a minute, you're an attorney and you have offices both in Stockton and San Francisco?" Mary looked at Jarrod and realized who he was now. "Your last name is Barkley as in Jarrod Barkley?"

Jarrod smiled wryly, "Yes."

Mary sat back down before she fell down. This was overwhelming to her. Nothing ever happened in Lincoln and now she was in Jarrod Barkley's hotel room whom happened to be on the run with a little girl. Mary rubbed her temple and said, "Oh my goodness."

Jarrod frowned not sure what to make of her comment, "Mary if..."

Mary held up her hand to stop Jarrod, "Jarrod, I'll do whatever you need me to do to help you and Abby."

"Are you sure Mary?"

Mary smiled and said, "Yes. I'll get the train schedules for you tomorrow and we can talk more at that time."

Jarrod got up and said, "Mary..."

Mary interrupted him, "Jarrod please. I am honored you have trusted me enough to tell me this and now we have to get that little girl away from her father." Mary rose and walked to Jarrod. "I'll help you any way I can Jarrod." She leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek before she left.


	13. Chapter 13

Jarrod could not sleep although he was exhausted. He replayed the conversation he had with Mary earlier over and over again. He didn't think she would turn him in but if there was a reward he knew money talked. He had thought about offering her a substantial amount of money but did not; now he wished he had.

Jarrod watched her leave through the window and was relieved when she did not go to the sheriff's office. But what's to say she wouldn't change her mind after sleeping on it. The damn rain had put him so far behind the only way he could make it on time was by train. It wasn't that he hadn't planned on travelling by train but he planned on being much further away from San Francisco when he did. And now his back was against the wall and he was relying on a stranger to help him. He prayed Mary would not turn him in.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Mary left the hotel she went to her small one room apartment. As she walked home she noticed Jarrod was watching her and knew he was worried she would go straight to the sheriff. But Mary had no intentions of going to the sheriff; she was going to do whatever she could to help Jarrod and most importantly Abby.

She knew she could buy the tickets with no questions since she had only been here a few weeks herself. She knew a few people from working at the restaurant but Mary stayed to herself most of the time. Her original plan was to only stay in Lincoln for a few days and now she had been here almost a month. She had ran short of money and needed a job and luckily for her the restaurant was hiring. They didn't pay much but it kept a roof over her head.

Mary got up and started pacing nervously. She knew the Barkley name quite well and had actually read a few articles regarding Jarrod Barkley and a particular case he had won. She knew by the newspaper's account he was a good man and believed in equal rights for all people regardless of race and/or color.

The ride to Medford Oregon would take almost three days with a lot of stops in between which worried Mary. What if someone recognized Jarrod and turned him in? The authorities could be waiting for him at the next stop. Although his beard did alter his appearance his blue eyes would give him away. And she knew how odd it was for a man and child to be travelling together so they would definitely stick out.

Mary made a decision and sat at the small desk in her room and started making a list.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick was frustrated and he was starting to get on everyone's nerves. Heath sighed at his brother and said, "Will you please sit down before you wear a hole in Jarrod's floor?"

Nick glared at Heath and spat, "No, besides it will teach him to leave us without a trace."

Heath had to hand it to Jarrod; he left no trace. The family had hired The Pinkerton's and they had come up empty as well. "Nick if The Pinkerton's can't find Jarrod then there's no way Wells can find him."

Nick whirled and spat, "Hmph. Wells has too many contacts on both sides of the law and very deep pockets."

Heath had to agree with that statement. "But he has come up empty too."

Nick finally sat down and said, "I'm worried Heath. The longer he's gone the more I'm worried."

"I am too but Jarrod knows how to take care of himself."

"I'm worried about mother as well," Nick admitted.

"She's a tough lady Nick, mother will be fine."

"She's not sleeping."

Heath motioned around the room, "Well neither are we considering it's two in the morning."

"Mother tried to tell me something was wrong when Jarrod asked for Jingo but I shrugged it off. I should have listened to her."

"Do you think it would have changed anything? Jarrod's been planning this for a while. Whether you were here or not I believe he would have left with Abby."

"Maybe."

Nick and Heath sat in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure?" Wells questioned.

"Yes sir."

Wells laughed as he spoke, "Finally we have something to go on. Go make arrangements for my private rail car to be hooked up. We are leaving on the next train out of here."

"But what about the sheriff and Sister Catherine?"

Wells cut his eyes at his new lawyer and spat, "That's what I hired you for. Besides she hasn't pressed charges against me yet so I am still a free man, correct?"

"Yes you are."

"Good. Now go make the arrangements."

Wells watched his new attorney leave and shook his head. He wasn't as good as James but he would do in a pinch and he did as Danny told him without questioning him.


	14. Chapter 14

Jarrod groggily looked around the room not believing someone was knocking on the door this early in the morning. Then suddenly he jumped out of bed; Mary had gone to the sheriff. He was panic stricken as to what he should do next. He grabbed his gun from his gun belt and crept quietly to the door.

He heard Mary call softly, "Jarrod, it's me Mary. Please open the door."

Jarrod looked at Abby who was still sleeping and contemplated his next move. This could be a set up so when he opened the door the sheriff would come charging in. However if he fought Abby could get hurt...Mary's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Jarrod please it's Mary."

Jarrod heard the desperation in her voice and hoped he had not made a mistake in opening up to her. He slowly opened the door while holding the gun cocked and ready behind the door. As Mary stepped in Jarrod stuck his head outside the door and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see anyone else. He quickly closed the door and locked it.

Mary was taken back by the expression on Jarrod's face; he was angry but she didn't know why.

"What in the devil are you doing here so early?" Jarrod asked.

Mary frowned at him and said, "I had to speak to you."

Jarrod sat down heavily on the bed as he put his gun back in the gun belt. He rubbed his eyes and yawned; he had been up half the night worried Mary would turn him in. Jarrod looked at Mary and asked harshly, "Well?"

Mary noticed the scowl on the attorney's face and decided to ignore it for the time being as she reached in her bag and handed Jarrod the train schedule. She pointed to the paper and said, "Which train do you want to leave on?"

Jarrod closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I need one that has a car for my horse."

"Your horse?"

"Yes my horse. I will not leave without him."

Mary shook her head but continued, "I believe as long as you pay for it the car can be hooked up for your horse."

Jarrod glanced at the schedule and said, "The eleven o'clock train should be fine. That will give me plenty of time to get Abby and myself ready."

Jarrod handed her the schedule back while he got up to get his wallet. He sat back down and handed her one hundred dollars knowing that should be plenty to get him, Abby and Jingo to Oregon.

Mary looked at the money, "Jarrod I'm sure you won't need this much." She tried to hand some of the money back to Jarrod who refused it.

"I appreciate you doing this for me so consider it a gift."

Mary smiled and said, "Well I appreciate that and I already know what I am going to spend it on."

Jarrod raised his eyebrow to her and said, "What's that?"

"A ticket to Medford Oregon."

Jarrod frowned and growled, "NO!"

Mary chuckled, "It's a free world isn't it? And if I want to go to Medford you can't stop me."

Jarrod got up and said, "It's too dangerous and you know it."

Mary stood up and walked behind Jarrod, "Jarrod I have thought about this all night and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind. Besides don't you think you'd blend into the crowd a little bit better if it appeared you were travelling with your wife and daughter?"

Jarrod continued to glare at Mary, "NO!"

Mary shrugged her shoulders, "You can't stop me." Mary walked away from Jarrod and covered Abby with a blanket and said, "You yourself said her father is looking for her, which means he's looking for a man and child not a family."

Jarrod turned to look at Mary and knew she was right but it was still a huge risk. "I can't ask you to do that."

Mary smiled and said, "You're not, I volunteered. Besides I need a change of location."

Jarrod knew arguing with her would probably be a waste of time and she was right that they would probably blend in a lot better if they appeared to be a family instead of just him and Abby. "What about your job?"

"I quit this morning. Don't you remember when I told you yesterday Lincoln was only a stepping stone for me? Well I have stepped enough here and I'm ready to step somewhere else."

Jarrod just shook his head. "Fine."

Mary laughed, "You don't sound too excited."

Jarrod sighed, "Travelling with one woman has been a challenge," he motioned to Abby, "I can only imagine what it will be like travelling with two."

"In her defense any person would get testy after they had been on the trial for seven days and it rained five of those days." Mary said as she put her hands on her hips.

Jarrod rubbed his temple as he felt a headache coming on. "Fine, I don't feel like arguing with you right now."

Mary smiled and said, "Don't worry about Jingo, I'll see that the livery owner has him delivered to the stock car by ten. I'll meet you in front of the train depot at ten thirty?"

"Yes."

Mary laughed at Jarrod, "It won't be that bad, I promise."

"We'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He left on the seven am train this morning headed to Lincoln," the Sheriff told the Barkley's.

Victoria spoke, "He must have found out something. We need to follow him."

"But mother we don't know if this is a wild goose chase or not."

Victoria looked sternly at Nick, "I seriously doubt Mr. Wells would go to Lincoln to send us on a wild goose chase, do you?"

Nick shrugged his shoulders and said, "I guess not. I just think someone needs to stay here and keep searching."

Audra said, "But he's not here Nick."

"I meant searching for more clues."

The sheriff laughed, "What clues Mr. Barkley? Your brother has covered his tracks very well. I tend to agree with your mother on this one. I'll send a wire to the sheriff in Lincoln to keep an eye out for Wells."

Victoria asked, "Are you going to mention my son?"

The sheriff smiled, "No ma'am. Right now your son is not a wanted man and since I don't know the sheriff I would rather not alert him as to why Wells is going to Lincoln. I will merely ask him to keep an eye on him since we are still trying to work out the details of the assault on Sister Catherine."

"Thank you sheriff." The family left to go pack their bags and head to Lincoln.


	15. Chapter 15

Jarrod looked around nervously within the train depot; he was supposed to be meeting Mary here at ten thirty and she was nowhere to be seen. Technically he knew she wasn't late but he was getting worried since it was ten twenty five and she only had five minutes. He sighed in frustration when he realized he didn't even have the tickets so they could board the train.

Abby tugging on his arm brought him from his thoughts as she pointed towards Mary. Jarrod had told Abby about Mary coming along and she was excited which surprised the attorney considering how shy the little girl was. Mary immediately noticed the frown on Jarrod's face and thought wryly he doesn't look too happy. She was bound and determined to make this trip as much fun as she could given the circumstances.

Mary smiled widely at Abby and extended her hand to the little girl which she took much to Mary's delight. Mary then wrapped her free arm through Jarrod's and said, "Sorry I'm late dear but I was making sure Jingo was aboard."

Jarrod wasn't sure what to say or do since her actions and words caught him off guard. He knew she suggested the premise of them travelling as a family would help but he didn't know how far she would be willing to go with that. The Porter took their tickets and looked at the family and smiled.

"I see you have reserved cabin 3 in the travelling car sir. I'll be happy to show you the car."

Jarrod smiled and simpy said, "Thank you." Jarrod followed the Porter with Mary and Abby tagging behind. He turned to look at them and was once again pleasantly surprised by how Abby had taken to Mary so quickly.

After Mary left that morning Jarrod woke up Abby to get her ready for the trip. She was excited that they would no longer be travelling by horseback and that Ms. Mary was coming with them. Abby told Jarrod she liked Mary because she was nice and smelled pretty. Jarrod agreed with Abby that she was indeed nice and smelled pretty along with a few other things the attorney thought. He knew Abby and Mary would resemble each other enough that no one would question them.

Once they arrived to their travelling cabin Abby ran to look out the window. The Porter told Jarrod their luggage would be arriving shortly. Jarrod questioned him about Jingo and the Porter informed him his wife had made sure the horse had already been boarded and once the train left the station they could go see Jingo whenever they wanted too.

Jarrod thanked the young man and gave him a tip. Once the young man left Abby started moving from the right side of the window to the left to look out at the other people. Jarrod thought about stopping her from doing that but he decided to let her have some fun. The cabin was not that large; there was a long cushion bench to sit on either wall. Just above each bench they would find a fold down cot. There was a small table in the middle. Off to the side next to the door was a tall table with a pitcher and basin, some small hand towels hanging on the side.

On their way to the train depot he had stopped at the general store and purchased several items for Abby to bring on the train with them in hopes it would entertain her for awhile. He placed the small package on the table and blew out a long breath.

Mary looked at Jarrod as she sat down next to him, "Are you okay?"

Jarrod never looked at her as he answered, "Yes and no."

Mary placed her hand on his forearm and said, "Jarrod I have to believe it will work out and so do you. You are doing the right thing for that little girl. Now why don't you relax while I spend time with our little girl," Mary couldn't help but giggle at her statement.

Jarrod rolled his eyes as he pointed to the package on the table, "I picked up a few things to keep her entertained."

Mary smiled and picked up the package as she moved toward Abby and motioned for the little girl to sit across from her. She opened the package and saw the checkerboard. As she sat the game up she asked, "Have you ever played checkers before?" Abby shook her head no. "Can I teach you to play?" Abby looked at Jarrod who was watching them and shook his head yes. Abby timidly watched Mary as she continued to set the game up.

"Now the object of the game is to get all your opponents checkers. Do you want the red or black checkers?" Mary hoped by asking Abby this question she would respond but all Abby did was point at the red checkers. Mary smiled as she placed the red checkers in front of Abby and did the same with the black checkers. "Now we are ready to play." She placed one of her fingers on the checker and moved it diagonally while Abby watched. "You can only move this way or this way. Understand?" Abby once again nodded her head. "Now it's your turn." Abby looked at Jarrod who was watching them.

He sighed as he got up and said, "Do you want me to help you?"

Abby grinned widely as she shook her head yes. Jarrod picked up Abby and sat down in her spot while placing her in his lap. "Which one do you want to move?" Jarrod asked Abby. She pointed to the checker which he moved.

They played checkers for the next hour while Mary made sure Abby had gotten all of her checkers in both games. The Porter had informed them lunch would be ready shortly and Jarrod requested it to be delivered to their quarters. Mary frowned at him and asked, "Why don't we go eat with the other passengers?"

"I need to take a look around first," was all Jarrod said.

"Oh." Mary sat down next to Abby and picked up one of her books and asked, "After lunch would you like me to read to you?"

Abby frowned at Mary and ran to Jarrod. Mary's smile immediately disappeared when Abby ran away from her and to Jarrod. As Abby buried her head into Jarrod's shoulder he winked at Mary to let her know it was nothing she had done. Once Abby calmed down Jarrod turned her around and asked, "What's wrong princess?"

Abby looked from Mary to Jarrod and wanted to whisper in his ear but he stopped her. "Honey do you remember when I told you this morning that Ms. Mary would be coming with us?" Abby nodded her head yes. "We will be on this train for the next three days and I think Ms. Mary would really like to hear your beautiful voice." He looked at Mary who nodded her head as she smiled.

When Abby looked at Jarrod it broke his heart because he could see the fear in her eyes. He hugged her tightly and whispered, "You don't have to talk to her right now okay?" Abby pushed away from Jarrod and smiled at the attorney. If Mister Jarrod trusted Ms. Mary than she knew she could trust her too.

Abby jumped down from Jarrod's lap and slowly walked towards Mary. Mary could not help but smile as Abby walked towards her. Mary extended her hand to her and said, "I would like to be your friend if that's okay?"

Abby looked back to Jarrod who was smiling. She kicked her feet around a little and finally looked at Mary. She had been made fun of for her speech and was worried Mary would make fun of her too. She finally took Mary's hand and said quietly, "Okay.'

Mary's whole face brightened up when Abby took her hand and climbed in her lap. Mary said, "Maybe we can get Jarrod to read to both of us after lunch?" Mary and Abby looked at Jarrod who rolled his eyes and laughed.

"How could I turn down two beautiful ladies?" Abby giggled while Mary blushed.

After they ate Jarrod read one of the books he had gotten for Abby in Lincoln and was pleasantly surprised when both Abby and Mary dosed off. He covered them with a blanket and slipped out of the car. He wanted to look around the train and get a feel for the passengers. He knew with as many stops the train would be making the passengers would change continuously which he was uncomfortable with. He finally made his way to the car that was transporting Jingo and was happy to see his companion in a stall with plenty of hay.

"Hey Jingo ol' buddy. Are they taking care of you?" Jarrod asked as Jingo nickered at him. He had gotten a few cubes of sugar to give his steed as he storked his nuzzle.

Jarrod stayed in the car with Jingo for awhile as he remembered another time he was on a train with a beautiful woman. He slumped down as he thought of Beth. His whole life changed because of that train ride. Jarrod put his arms on his knees as he rested his head on his arms and tried to gain control of his emotions.

Jarrod awoke suddenly when he realized he must have dozed off. He looked at his pocket watch and hoped he had not been asleep that long. He got up and dusted himself off as he patted Jingo's nuzzle once again before making his way back to their cabin. He was glad to see both Abby and Mary were still asleep as he got comfortable on the opposite bench.


	16. Chapter 16

The first night on the train was not as bad as Jarrod thought it would be. Mary and Abby slept in one bed that extended a bit out further then the bench and he had planned to sleep in the other bed. However after moving the small table toward the door to make room for the hide away bed, he decided to just sleep on the cushion bench.

As he slowly woke the next morning he stood, stretched and yawned. Mary glanced over from her bed and smiled shyly, "Good morning."

Jarrod looked up to greet her and she could tell by the expression on his face he had not gotten much sleep, "Morning."

She moved down from the bed and walked toward her carrying bag. Jarrod noticed she had slept in her nightgown and robe. Turning around to him she said, "Once I get refreshed, I'll go to the dining car and see if I can rustle up some coffee, would you like some?"

"Yes, that would be nice." He sat back down and rubbed the back of his neck gingerly.

Mary pointed to the bench, noticing he never pulled down his bed, "Did you not sleep well last night?"

Jarrod yawned as he answered, "No." He patted the seat next to him, "This was made for sitting and not sleeping." He again started to rub the back of his neck.

Mary walked over to him and nudged him sideways and started rubbing his back and shoulders. "Oh my your shoulders are tight." Jarrod grimaced as Mary rubbed his shoulders.

"Yes well five nights on the trail and then sleeping on this thing will do a number on your back and shoulders." He grimaced again when she hit a sore spot on his shoulders.

Mary slapped his shoulders lightly and said, "Sit still and quit jumping around."

Jarrod tried to turn around and look at her but could not. He wasn't sure if Mary rubbing his shoulders was hurting or helping but he wasn't going to argue with her. When she found a spot that would cause Jarrod to grimace she would very gently rub that particular spot.

When Jarrod heard Abby giggling he turned to see the little girl watching him and Mary from the bed.

"And what is so funny little lady?" Jarrod asked as Mary stopped rubbing his shoulders.

She pointed at his hair and said, "You look messy." It was then that Jarrod realized he had removed his shirt and boots before trying to get some sleep. At least he was wearing a blue long sleeve undershirt, even though a few of the buttons were undone.

Jarrod pointed at Abby and said, "Well you look just as bad as me little lady." Abby's hair was all over her head and Jarrod knew it would take him an hour to comb out her hair. That was always the worst part of the morning; brushing Abby's hair.

Mary laughed and said, "You both look like sleepy heads to me."

Jarrod got up and stretched while Abby climbed down from the bed and ran to look out the windows. Jarrod watched Abby as Mary left the cabin to go and change. She returned shortly and Jarrod said, "I'm going to get refreshed and be back in a few minutes." He grabbed his shirt and boots and quickly left the cabin.

Mary sat beside Abby and watched the scenery pass them by. Abby shyly looked at Mary and said quietly, "Goin' fast."

Mary smiled and said, "Yes we are. And it's much more comfortable than a horse, huh?"

Abby smiled and said, "Yes but I like Jingo."

"Well maybe we can get Jarrod to take you to see him today."

"Weally?"

"We'll go after breakfast," Jarrod stated as he re-entered the cabin. Abby ran to Jarrod as he picked her up and said, "Besides he'll be expecting his sugar cubes this morning won't he?"

"Yep."

"Now what do you say we get you dressed and ready so we can get something to eat?"

Abby frowned at Jarrod as she knew that meant they would have to comb her hair and she hated that. She jumped out of Jarrod's arms and went to Mary. "Will you help me Ms. May?"

Mary smiled widely as she extended her hand to Abby and said, "Yes." As they walked past Jarrod he rolled his eyes knowing this was going to take a while. Even though Mary was ready it was always a chore to get Abby ready every morning.

Jarrod got comfortable in the bench and stretched out his legs and closed his eyes while he waited. He hadn't even had a chance to get too comfortable or doze off before Abby was ready. He did not hide his surprise that Abby was dressed and her hair was not only combed but in a ponytail.

Jarrod pointed at Abby and said, "How did you do get her ready so fast? It always takes me over an hour."

Mary smiled as she past Jarrod ignoring his question. Abby was holding Mary's hand as Mary turned her head and asked, "Are you coming?" She called as she opened the door.

Jarrod just stood there and shook his head, "Ah yes." He quickly joined them to go eat breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They just can't disappear," Wells bellowed.

The hotel desk clerk glared at the stranger and said, "Look all I know is they checked out yesterday morning. As long as my customer's pay their bills that is all I care about."

Wells glared at the clerk and said, "Did they have any visitors?"

The clerk did not like this man and his questions. "I don't know, like I said all I care about is if they pay their bill." He knew one of the waitresses had been to see the man and little girl but he would be damned if he told this man.

Wells sighed in frustration and decided to try another approach, "Did the little girl look scared?"

The desk clerk frowned at him and said, "What?"

"Did the little girl look scared?"

"Why on earth would she be scared? Heck whenever they left or came back she was always smiling. You could see her father loved her very much."

Danny visibly bristled when the clerk mentioned Barkley being Abby's father. Although Danny had no intentions of spending time with Abby or raising her he would be damned if Barkley took his place.

"Where's the sheriff's office?" The desk clerk was being of no help and usually the sheriff in these smaller towns kept up with strangers. Maybe the sheriff would have noticed something about Barkley and Abby.

Danny had already checked with the ticket office at the train station to see if Barkley had purchased a ticket but the man could not recall seeing Barkley or Abby. Danny hoped that meant they were still in town. But if that was the case why did he check out of the hotel? Something was not adding up.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sister Catherine gripped the wire close to her chest. She could not believe what she was reading. She had to let Jarrod know what she had learned but how would she do that when she had no clue where he was at? She knew the Barkley's were following Mr. Wells to Lincoln and she thought maybe they had a lead on Jarrod and she knew she had to follow them as well.

How she wished she would have insisted Jarrod told her something but she knew he was trying to protect her. And now she desperately needed to find Jarrod and Abby before it was too late. She rushed to the train station and purchased a ticket in hopes of finding the attorney and little girl.


	17. Chapter 17

Jarrod paced nervously outside their cabin in the rail car as he did not want the ladies to know he was worried. Something was nagging at him and for the life of him he could not figure out what it was. It had been gnawing at him for awhile but he had been so busy taking care of Abby he really didn't have time to think things over. But now Mary was travelling with them and she was definitely a big help in keeping Abby entertained and getting her ready in the mornings.

He quietly poked his head in the cabin and was greeted by soft snoring from both of the ladies. He chuckled to himself thinking he would have to pick at both of them for snoring. He slowly entered their cabin and closed the door as he got his valise and spread some papers on the table. He hadn't looked at the papers since he had fled with Abby over a week ago and he hoped he would find the answer to whatever was bothering him.

He decided to put everything in chronological order as he looked over everything. Two hours later he was still looking at the papers and more frustrated than ever. He replayed every conversation he had with Martha and Sister Catherine and something was not adding up. He knew to trust his instincts but what were they trying to tell him. It was going to eat him alive until he figured it out. He stood up ready to exit their cabin to start pacing again.

As he headed toward the door he continued to go over his conversations he had with everyone involved in Martha's case. Suddenly something caught his eye on the floor and he realized a piece of paper must have fallen out of his valise. He bent over to pick it up and the name Toby Mitchell was on it; as Jarrod put the paper back on the table that was when it hit him.

He quickly sat down and rifled through the court documents looking for Martha's information and there it was. According to Martha's statement in court under oath her father had beaten her mother so when she married Danny, Martha didn't know a man wasn't supposed to treat a woman this way. Jarrod read further and found what had been bothering him.

Martha's father had killed her mother in a drunken rage and her father had been sentenced to life in prison. Jarrod silently cursed as to not wake up the ladies. Who in the devil was Toby Mitchell? He thought to himself. It couldn't be Martha's father since he was still in prison, wasn't he? And if he wasn't Jarrod sure as hell wasn't going to turn Abby over to him. He knew or thought he knew Martha was an only child so Jarrod assumed Toby Mitchell was her father. Jarrod looked at the paper and realized it was Sister Catherine's handwriting but he knew she most likely had gotten the name from Martha.

Jarrod got back up and walked out of the cabin to continue his pacing more feverishly up and down the car. He had to find out who this Toby Mitchell was and where had Sister Catherine gotten his name. Jarrod knew he was taking a chance but he had to contact Sister Catherine immediately. He ran from the rail car and found the Porter.

"When are we stopping again?"

The Porter looked at Jarrod confused but answered, "A few hours."

"What town?"

"Yerka sir."

"Very good. We'll be leaving then."

"But your tickets are good for Medford and if you get off and don't return..."

Jarrod interrupted the Porter, "I'm aware of that young man. Please make sure you have all my family's luggage and my horse ready." Jarrod reached into his pocket and handed the young man a twenty dollar bill.

The young man smiled and said, "Yes sir. I'll get right on it."

"Thank you." Jarrod rushed back to the rail car and entered the cabin, looked around knowing he had a little bit of time to get everything together but he would need help. He hated to wake up Mary but he didn't have a choice. Besides he had to let her know what was going on.

He quietly walked to the bed and nudged Mary softly so she wouldn't wake up Abby. He whispered in Mary's ear, "Mary, wake up," as he gently shook her.

Mary was still half asleep when she turned and threw her arms around Jarrod's neck startling him. They were now eyeball to eyeball and she was mumbling something in her sleep. "Not now honey."

Jarrod choked back the laughter and shook his head wondering what in the world she had been dreaming about. He gently removed her arms from around his neck and once again whispered in her ear, "Mary wake up."

Jarrod was still holding Mary's arms as she groggily opened one eye of her eyes to find herself looking into Jarrod's deep blue eyes. She jumped slightly as she tried to sit up but Jarrod held her down as he talked softly to her.

"Mary we need to talk now."

As Mary looked at Jarrod she caught her breath in being so close to him. He had the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. Mary shook her head that she understood what Jarrod wanted so she allowed him to help her down from the bed. She blushed slightly as the robe she was wearing was open exposing her sheer nightgown but Jarrod didn't seem to notice.

Jarrod turned his back to allow Mary to gather herself before he spoke to her. She cleared her throat to let him know she was presentable as she sat at the table and ran her hand through her hair trying to straighten her appearance.

"What's wrong Jarrod?" Mary questioned.

"We are getting off at the next stop."

Mary frowned and asked, "Why?"

Jarrod stood up and started pacing in front of the window again. "It's not adding up." Jarrod continued to pace as he talked, "Martha stated under oath her father killed her mother in a drunken rage and was sentenced to life in prison. And Martha was an only child so..."

Mary interrupted Jarrod, "I thought we were taking Abby to her mother's family."

"I did too." Jarrod sat back down as he scratched his beard. "If Martha's father is out of prison I have no intention of handing Abby over to him. Wells parents are living in San Francisco and from what I understand they are their son's biggest supporters."

"So who are we supposedly meeting in Medford?"

Jarrod got up again and started pacing softly speaking, "I don't know but I'm sure as hell not going to hand Abby over to him until I find out." Jarrod stopped and spat, "Damn it, why didn't I see this before?" He ran his hands through his unruly hair.

Mary sighed and said quietly, "Jarrod the most important thing is you caught it before we met him."

Jarrod turned to glare at Mary and said angrily, "What the hell is wrong with me? I should have known to check this man out before doing all of this." He motioned around the room.

Mary joined Jarrod and placed her hand on his back, "Jarrod..."

Jarrod walked away from Mary and spat, "Damn it. I let my emotions cloud my judgement. What in the devil has happened to me?"

Mary looked at Jarrod and said, "Jarrod..."

Jarrod interrupted Mary again and spat as he flung his arms around, "I'm losing my edge. Ever since..." Jarrod's voice trailed off.

Mary looked at Jarrod perplexed and asked quietly, "Ever since what Jarrod?"

Jarrod looked at Mary and it nearly broke her heart when she saw the sadness in his eyes. He shook his head and said, "Never mind." He turned his back and said quietly, "Can you help me gather all this stuff up? According to the Porter we'll be in Yerka in a few hours."

Mary sighed at Jarrod and said, "Of course. I'll get dressed and be back shortly to help you."

Jarrod sat down as Mary left and put his head in his hands. It had been almost two years since Beth had been killed and some days it felt like yesterday. He suddenly jerked his head up when he realized what today was. He sighed heavily and fought the tears as they threatened to spill.

Mary reentered the cabin dressed haphazardly and found Jarrod sitting at the table with his head in his hands and she thought she heard him sniffling but wasn't sure. She walked over to him and touched his shoulders lightly. When he raised his head it was obvious he had been crying.

She bent down to take him into her arms and tried to confront him, "Oh Jarrod, it's okay." although she did not know why he had been crying.

He leaned his head onto her shoulder and let her hold him while he tried to regain his composure. After a few minutes he finally stood up and wiped his face with his shirt sleeve as he took a deep breath. He knew he owed her an explanation.

He looked down as he spoke quietly, "I'm sorry it's just that when I realized what today was I overcome." Mary smiled tenderly at Jarrod but did not question him; if he wanted to tell her so be it.

Jarrod swallowed slowly and continued, "Today was my late wife's birthday and I forgot about it." Jarrod hung his head ashamed he had forgotten Beth's birthday.

Mary fought the tears that threatened to fall and said, "I'm so sorry Jarrod."

Jarrod looked at Mary and said, "Thank you." He moved to start gathering their items.

Mary followed his lead and started gathering other items as well. She would not push him and if he wanted to talk to her she would listen.


	18. Chapter 18

Mary jumped when she heard someone knocking on the hotel room door. She looked at Abby who was still sound asleep and picked up the gun Jarrod had left with her when he went to the telegraph office. She quietly moved to the door as she pulled the trigger back on the gun.

"Who is it?" Mary asked quietly.

"It's Jarrod."

Mary blew out a breath as she opened the door to let Jarrod in. Jarrod saw the gun and was glad she had followed his directions.

Mary placed the gun back on the bureau and plopped down on the settee. Jarrod stood at the window and looked out at the darkness. It was still a few hours before the sun came up and he hoped he would have his answers by then or at least one of them answered.

"Did you get the wire sent?"

Jarrod never turned around and said, "Yes."

Mary knew Jarrod was feeling guilty about overlooking the details regarding Martha's family but the man had a lot going on. Besides he did catch it before they met with him. Mary looked at Jarrod and sighed. She wished there was something she could say that would make him feel better but she doubted it.

"I don't know about you but I could use something to drink," Mary said. Jarrod never turned around or responded to her and she wondered if he even heard her. She decided to try again, "Jarrod."

Jarrod sighed as he heard Mary call his name. He turned slowly and looked at her. The sadness in his eyes was overwhelming. He moved slowly and sank down in the overstuffed chair and ran his hands through his hair. He looked at Abby and his heart melted; he would stop at nothing to keep her safe.

"Did you get the wire sent to Sister Catherine?"

"Yes. I paid extra so they would take it to the church immediately to get an answer for me."

"How do you know she'll even respond to the wire?" Mary assumed Jarrod used an alias when he sent the wire.

Jarrod sighed as he answered, "I signed my name." Jarrod saw the shock on Mary's face and said, "I didn't have a choice. And as soon as I get the response we'll be leaving again."

"Where?"

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. It depends what is in the wire." Jarrod stood again and walked back to the window. "I appreciate everything you have done for Abby but I can't ask you to continue to travel with us especially if what I fear is true."

Mary stood up and walked to Jarrod, "If my memory serves me correctly you didn't ask me I invited myself." Mary shrugged her shoulders and said, "Besides I've enjoyed travelling with you two although I wish it was under different circumstances." Mary walked over to Abby and covered her back up. "I'll go wherever you two go." Mary brushed Abby's hair out of her face.

Jarrod watched as Mary covered Abby back up and move her hair out of her face. It took some time but Abby had finally warmed up to Mary although she was still somewhat shy. He knew he was being selfish but he had hoped Mary would stay with them until he could figure this mess out. He hated the thought of how Abby would react if Mary did not accompany them.

Jarrod moved to stand beside Mary as she sat on the bed next to Abby. "I can't ask you..."

Mary waved her arm at him and interrupted him, "I don't wish to talk about this any longer Jarrod. I'm coming and that's final." Mary looked at him and smiled.

Jarrod sighed as he spoke, "What if..."

Mary shook her head, "We'll worry about the what if's if and when they come up." Mary stood up and was within inches of Jarrod.

Jarrod spoke quietly, "But this could be life as I know it from here on out; always on the run and looking over my shoulder."

Mary smiled and said, "Well then I guess we'll be running together and raising that beautiful little girl." Mary turned her back to him and said, "We need to keep her away from that animal," Mary shook her head trying to remain strong but was failing as her voice faltered, "I can't let her go through what I went through." Mary hung her head as she let the tears fall.

Jarrod stood frozen as he listened to Mary's confession. He turned her around gently and took her into his arms and whispered as he hugged her, "It's alright, let it out." Mary hugged Jarrod tightly as she sobbed at the memory of what she had been through.

Mary was finally able to regain her composure somewhat as she looked at him. He smiled tenderly and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

Jarrod jumped when someone knocked at the door and he motioned Mary to go beside Abby and he grabbed the gun. "Who is it?"

"Jacob from the Telegraph office Mr. Barkley. They responded to your wire, sir."

Jarrod looked at Mary and opened the door slowly leaving the gun hidden behind the door. He took the wire from the boy and closed the door since he had already richly tipped the boy earlier. He put the gun back on the bureau and looked at Mary.

He swallowed as he opened the wire to read it. Mary did not like the look on his face as he read the wire.

"Sister Catherine is on her way to Lincoln. She is following my family who in turn is following Wells."

"Is that all it says?"

Jarrod sighed, "Yes."

"Sounds like Wells got a lead on you while you were in Lincoln."

Jarrod paced and said, "Apparently." Jarrod continued pacing and made a quick decision. "I am going back to Lincoln."

Mary jumped up and said, "You can't. That's where Wells is, he'll find us."

"Not us Mary, just me. This has to end now."

"Jarrod you can't. You told me how sick and twisted Wells is and if he finds you..."

Jarrod interrupted her, "Oh, he'll find me alright, I'll make sure of that."

"NO!" Mary protested.

Jarrod grabbed Mary's hands and said, "My family is on the way there as well. Don't you see my brothers will be there with me."

Mary shook her head, "NO Jarrod it's too dangerous."

"I can not continue to run with you or Abby. Both of you deserve a better life than that. This ends in Lincoln one way or another."

"Fine, we're going with you." Mary put her hands on her hips.

Now it was Jarrod's turn to protest, "No, you'll stay put right here with Abby. Wells had no idea who you are and you'll both be safe."

Mary continued to shake her head, "No we won't. If Wells found out you were in Lincoln he'll definitely find out you were here."

Jarrod frowned as Mary was correct. "In any case you're not going to back with me. I'll get you two train tickets to another city until I can come for you."

Mary was not budging and said, "No. And I am sure Abby will feel the same way as I do. You know she is still skittish around me and if you leave her with me I'm worried how she will react."

Jarrod sighed and said, "I'll explain it to her and make her understand." Jarrod reasoned.

"Jarrod she's only five years old and she has already lost her mother and been through God's knows what. If you leave I'm scared of what it will do to her."

Jarrod looked at Abby and knew Mary was right. "Fine but you will do exactly as I tell you. No arguments, understand?"

Mary smirked, "Yes."

"Fine. I'll go to the train station and get our tickets." He looked around the room and was glad they had not unpacked anything. "I'll be back shortly." He pointed at the gun and said, "Remember."

Mary rolled her eyes and said, "Always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Barkley's arrived in Lincoln they looked around and noticed the town was almost about the size of Stockton. Wells could be anywhere or gone again for all they knew. And what of Jarrod, was he still here or gone as well?

"I'm gonna check with the Sheriff's office and see if he has heard anything," Heath walked off.

"Let's get a room and see if anyone knows anything," Nick suggested.

Wells watched the Barkley's from his hotel suite and laughed. He knew they would follow him here. But he also knew the townspeople would be more willing to talk to Barkley's family than him.

He had gotten nowhere with these hick town people and the sheriff refused to answer any questions which made Wells very suspicious. He wondered if someone had alerted the sheriff he was coming. But it didn't matter Wells had a feeling everything would be settled soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Jarrod was dog tired but he couldn't sleep. He looked over at Mary and Abby and was happy they had been able to sleep with everything going on. Jarrod wanted to get up and walk around but he also needed to stay close to Abby and Mary just in case. He was not able to get a private cabin so they were travelling with the other passengers on the train. He knew it wouldn't be too bad since they'd be back in Lincoln late tomorrow night.

He could have taken a different train but he wanted to arrive in Lincoln after dark, to give them a little bit of cover. Unfortunately for him there were no town's close enough to Lincoln that he could have gotten another horse for Mary and Abby to ride. Jarrod sighed heavily as he continued to look out the window.

According to the wire he received from the church his family and Sister Catherine were headed to Lincoln but Jarrod knew they should have arrived by now. His concern was Wells; where was he?

Jarrod told Mary it had to end but how would he do that? He wasn't related to Abby in any way so if he was able to 'handle' Wells what would happen to Abby? With Sister Catherine following his family he had a bad feeling about Toby Mitchell so that was no longer an option. He would petition the court to get custody of Abby. He knew it would be an uphill fight for him since he had taken her and he wasn't married but he refused to let her be placed in an orphanage.

He looked back at Mary and Abby and smiled. And what about Mary? She hadn't gone into any details but Jarrod was pretty certain she must have been abused at some point in time. He wondered about her past and why she had been travelling and how she ended up in Lincoln. Maybe once all of this was over they could talk. He knew if he was able too, he was going back to the ranch but where would Abby and Mary be going afterwards?

Mary talking softly startled him, "Couldn't sleep?"

Jarrod looked over at Mary and smirked at her disheveled appearance. "No. What's your excuse?"

Mary nodded her head towards Abby, "This little bench hog."

Jarrod chuckled as he understood perfectly since he had shared a bedroll with her several nights on the trail. "I feel your pain, quite literally."

Mary put her chin in her hands and looked at the handsome attorney. "Have you come up with a game plan yet?"

Jarrod sighed as he looked at the ceiling, "No. For all I know Wells has already left."

"Along with your family?"

Jarrod shook his head, "I honestly don't know. This could be a wasted trip. But I have a gut feeling everyone will still be there when we arrive."

They remained silent for several minutes before Mary spoke.

"Since neither one of us can sleep can I ask you a question?" Mary asked.

Jarrod raised his eyebrow and answered, "Yes although I may not answer it."

Mary shook her head and said, "Tell me about your family."

Mary did not miss the gleam in his eye as he started telling her about his family.

"I am the oldest with three younger brothers and a sister. Nick runs the ranch along with Heath. My youngest brother Eugene is in Europe studying medicine. My sister Audra works with children at the orphanage and she sometimes substitutes at both the school and Sunday school classes. Don't let my mother's size fool you as she is a force to be reckoned with."

Mary listened intently as Jarrod spoke lovingly about his family and it was quite obvious to her how close the family was. But if this was the case why didn't he seek out their help with Abby? Before she could finish that thought…

Abby suddenly kicked her feet in her sleep hitting Mary square in the side which caused the woman to grimace in pain. Jarrod smiled sadly and said, "Tell you what why don't I take Abby and you can stretch out on the bench, I can't sleep anyhow." Jarrod stood up to get Abby and move her over to where he was sitting.

Mary frowned as Jarrod got up and said, "Sit back down Jarrod. You need some rest. You look like death warmed over."

"I'll be fine." Jarrod stated as he stared at Mary, her hair was slightly messed up, and all he wanted to do was reach over and fix it. He then looked over to Abby and reached out to touch her forehead. Looking at Mary he said, "I just hope I'm doing right by this little one."

"I know you are Jarrod," Mary replied. "Abby is lucky to have you care about her and sacrifice what you have to protect her."

"Well it's not always easy to protect the ones you love, but I will do everything in my power to keep this little one safe." Jarrod cleared his throat stood up and said, "I am going to see if I can find some coffee."

Mary watched as Jarrod hurried off and shook her head. It was quite obvious he would go to the ends of the earth to protect Abby and she knew he was a good man. From his last statement, she again wondered about his late wife and the circumstances surrounding her death. How long had they been married and how long had it been since she passed? Mary wondered if he was still in the mourning period or not. She noticed he did not have on a wedding band but that didn't mean anything as a lot of men did not wear a wedding ring but she was pretty sure Jarrod Barkley would have worn his proudly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say the Barkley's were shocked when Sister Catherine showed at their hotel would have been an understatement. Victoria and Audra gasped when they saw the bruises on the Sister's face from the beating Wells had given her and it took the entire family to stop Nick from searching out Wells and working him over.

Victoria asked, "So you are sure?"

Sister Catherine nodded her head as she spoke, "Yes. Jarrod had hired some men to investigate him but unfortunately he had to leave before we found out anything." She handed the paper to Victoria who sighed.

"And I guess no one knows where my son is meeting this man at?" Victoria questioned.

"No, your son refused to tell me where he was meeting him."

Heath said, "I am going back to the train depot and see if anyone saw him or the little girl."

"Wait a minute Heath," Nick said as he paced. He had a feeling and only his mother would understand. "I have a feeling Jarrod is around here."

Sister Catherine frowned at Nick but Victoria knew the bond the brothers shared. "Nick are you sure about that?"

Nick swallowed and said, "Yeah I am pretty sure."

"But you just said he's not here," Sister Catherine said confused.

"He's not but I have a feeling," Nick stated.

Victoria addressed the Sister, "Ever since Nick and Jarrod were small boys they always seemed to know when the other one was in trouble or needed help." Victoria prayed to God Nick was right this time.

"Well I am going to check on the train schedules and check out the departures and arrivals for the next few days." Heath left.

Wells watched from his hotel suite and noticed the blonde headed brother head to the train station. He had already seen Sister Catherine arrive earlier in the day and wondered if she knew something or had found out something. He decided to wait and watch as he knew they would lead him to Barkley and his bratty daughter.


	20. Chapter 20

Jarrod smiled as he watched Abby dig into the fried chicken. He had to pay extra to get the fried chicken for her but it had been well worth it. Mary had tried to get her to try some roast beef but Abby refused as she ate her chicken and mashed potatoes. Jarrod ordered some dessert for Abby as he wasn't sure what was waiting for him or her once they arrived in Lincoln later that night.

Before they walked back to the main travel car they took a detour to stop at the stock car so Abby could give Jingo his nightly sugar cubes. Jarrod was delaying having a talk with Abby, which he feared would upset the little girl. Mary kept watching Jarrod as she waited for him to talk to Abby and she too knew this was not something he was looking forward to.

Finally after Abby and Mary returned from the water closet Jarrod knew he could no longer delay talking to Abby. The little girl ran to Jarrod and jumped in his lap waiting for their nightly story.

Jarrod turned Abby to face him so he could talk to her. Mary sat across from Jarrod and smiled at him. Jarrod blew out a long breath and said, "We need to talk princess."

Abby frowned and asked, "Am I in twouble?"

"No, honey. But I need to talk to you okay?" Abby nodded her head as she got comfortable in Jarrod's lap. He wasn't sure how to even start this conversation but he knew he had too. "There has been a change of plans. We are not going to meet your family after all."

"Am I staying with you?" Abby asked excitedly.

Jarrod was not expecting that question and frowned slightly. "You want to stay with me?"

Abby nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around Jarrod's neck and gave him a big hug. "I love you Mistah Jay and wanna stay with you and Ms. May." Abby shyly looked at Mary who could not contain her smile that Abby wanted to stay with her.

Jarrod was completely blindsided by Abby's confession and wasn't sure what to say next. He closed his eyes and for a brief second thought about getting off the train at the next stop and disappearing with both Abby and Mary; but he knew he couldn't do that. He cleared his throat as Abby sat back down in his lap. "Princess I would like nothing more than for you to stay with me but I have to take care of some business first."

Abby interrupted Jarrod and asked, "What about Ms. May?" Abby pointed at Mary.

"Huh?" Jarrod asked.

Abby turned back to face Mary and said, "You want Ms. May to stay with us too?"

Both Mary and Jarrod blushed at Abby's innocent question. Mary spoke before Jarrod could answer, "We'll talk about it later okay?" Abby nodded her head yes while Jarrod looked at her in shock. "You were saying Jarrod?"

"Oh, yes. I have some business I need to take care of and while I am doing that I need you to stay with Mary okay?" Abby nodded her head yes. "And you are to do exactly as she says understand?" Abby once again nodded her head yes. "Good. Now my family may be in town and if they are you are to listen to my mother."

Abby giggled and said, "You have a mama?"

Jarrod smirked, "Yes I do as well as three brothers and a sister." Abby's eyes got wide as Jarrod rolled his eyes. "If my mother is in the next town you and Mary will be staying with her until I can take care of my business and you both are to do as she says understand?" Jarrod looked at Mary as he spoke his last statement. Mary rolled her eyes at Jarrod but didn't say anything. "Hopefully after I'm finished we can see about you staying with me for good, okay?"

"And Ms. May too?" Abby asked.

It was apparent the little girl was not going to drop this subject. "We'll talk about it later okay?"

Abby looked at Mary and smiled, "Okay."

Jarrod asked, "Ready for your story?" Abby nodded her head yes as she jumped down and got a book to read. She climbed back in Jarrod's lap and eventually dosed off. Jarrod enjoyed holding her in his lap and wanted this moment to last as long as it could. He sighed and got up to lay Abby down. He covered her up with a blanket and kissed her on the forehead as he stood watching her and felt a lump form in his throat.

Mary watched Jarrod with Abby and knew he would be a good father whether it was to Abby or his own children. Jarrod finally turned away from Abby and looked at Mary who was smirking at him.

He arched his eyebrow and asked, "What is that look for?"

Mary shrugged her shoulders and said, "Just watching you and Abby."

"Hmph." Jarrod started pacing up and down a few rows making Mary a nervous wreck. "Jarrod please sit down. You are making me dizzy."

Jarrod looked at Mary and frowned as he sat, "Happy?" Mary smiled at him. "Should I have told her?"

Mary shook her head, "No, she has already been through enough. Besides we're not even sure he's there so there's no sense in upsetting her for something that may or may not happen."

"You're right. But I was serious when I said I want you and her to stay with my family."

Mary smiled, "I heard you."

Jarrod ran his hand over his beard and cursed, "I'll be glad when I can shave this blasted thing off."

"Oh? I like it. Makes you look distinguished."

Jarrod rolled his eyes and said, "Well it's driving me nuts."

They sat in silence for several more minutes with their own thoughts.

"I didn't know she was going to say that Jarrod."

"I know Mary but she definitely caught me off guard."

Mary smirked, "No, not you."

Jarrod rolled his eyes and said, "I noticed you seemed to be enjoying my discomfort."

"I did but you handled it very well."

Jarrod bowed and said, "Thank you. But I know she's not going to drop the subject."

Mary stood up and sat next to Jarrod, placing her hand on his and said, "I've become very attached to Abby and I'd like to continue to be a part of her life if it's possible."

Jarrod smirked and said, "Well if I have my way she will stay with me which means we're a package deal."

Mary grinned, "I was hoping you would say that."

Jarrod leaned and brushed his lips against Mary's. As he pulled her closer he heard the unmistakable giggle. He pulled away from Mary and looked over her shoulder. He knew Abby was playing possum as he could see her giggling under the blanket.

He yanked the blanket away from her face which scared her at first but when she saw Jarrod smiling she smiled back and said, "You kissed Ms. May," and made a funny face.

"Yes I did. Now you need to go to sleep young lady." Abby frowned and rolled over.

Jarrod got up and shrugged his shoulders at Mary and grinned sheepishly at her. Mary winked at him and decided to close her eyes and rest a little while before they arrived in Lincoln in a few hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Victoria scanned over the files in front of her she was in shock; no disgusted was a better word. They had received a large envelope this morning and when Nick opened it all the files came flooding out. If the files and papers were true this was enough damning evidence to send Wells to prison for life. At first the family and Sister Catherine thought it was some sort of sick joke but they found the note from James Sherlock; Wells former attorney.

"Oh my heavens," Sister Catherine muttered. She knew some of the horrors that Martha and Abby had suffered but after reading the doctor's reports she was horrified.

Heath was so mad he ranted and raved about finding Wells and giving him a dose of his own medicine which Nick was all for. It took all three women to talk the brothers out of seeking revenge on Wells. First and foremost they had to find Abby and Jarrod then they would deal with Wells.

Since Audra had been working at the orphanage she knew what happened to children whose parents were no longer able to raise them. "Will Jarrod be able to keep Abby?"

Victoria sighed and answered, "I honestly don't know Audra but after reading these files there is no way any judge will send that little girl back to that monster."

"Your son actually talked about trying to raise Abby himself but once we found out about Toby Mitchell he said he had to do the right thing and take her to her family." Sister Catherine hesitated and said, "He was heartbroken when we found Toby Mitchell."

"He's always wanted his own children," Victoria stated.

Sister Catherine smiled, "He was so patient and loving with Abby. It was quite obvious to all of us how he felt about her and to be perfectly honest I wasn't sure he would go through with taking her to her grandfather."

"We have to make this right for that little girl and Jarrod," Nick said to no one in particular.


	21. Chapter 21

Since the train was well ahead of schedule the original plan Jarrod had was no longer valid. They would now be arriving shortly before sunset so Jarrod made a strategic decision. The new plan was for the attorney to disembark from the train first with Mary and Abby waiting till the last minute before they left the train. The train depot was large enough that Jarrod hoped Mary and Abby would be able to blend in with the other folks as they milled about town.

With Mary being familiar with Lincoln she was able to help Jarrod with the layout of the town. He knew if Wells was still in town he would get a hotel in the center of town so he could watch the crowd without being noticed and The Royal Hotel fit that bill perfectly. Jarrod would make sure if Wells was still in town he would see him.

Mary did not like Jarrod's plan and argued with him vehemently but he told her this was the only way to end this nightmare Abby had been living in. Mary was now worried that Jarrod was going to do something to put his life in danger. Jarrod just told her not to worry as he knew his brothers would have his back. But Mary was not only worried she was scared.

They had about twenty minutes before they arrived in Lincoln and Jarrod wanted to spend that time with Abby.

"You'll leave the train with Mary okay?"

"I wanna leave with you," Abby pouted.

Jarrod sighed, "We've already talked about this honey."

Abby continued to pout, "Okay."

Jarrod hugged Abby who had been sitting on his lap and said, "We'll be back together before you know it." Abby didn't say anything as she looked at him. "After I finish we'll go shopping okay?"

Abby shrugged her shoulders and mumbled, "Okay."

Mary decided to say something, "Tell you what Abby. After this is over we'll all go shopping okay?" Abby just looked at Mary; she knew something was going on. "Abby what's wrong?"

Abby looked at Mary and then to Jarrod and said quietly, "I don't want Mistah Jay to leave me," she looked at Jarrod and said, "you said you wouldn't leave me."

Jarrod closed his eyes and said, "I'm not leaving you honey. We're just getting off the train at different times that's all. And we'll be back together before you know it."

"All of us?"

"We'll talk about that later, okay?"

Abby looked at Jarrod and Mary and said, "Okay."

Jarrod hugged Abby tightly and said, "That's my girl." He heard Abby giggle as he hugged her and winked at Mary.

Jarrod and Abby were playing checkers when the train came to a stop. Jarrod got up and grabbed his hat and gun belt. He looked at Abby and said, "Do as Mary tells you okay? I'll see you later." He picked her up and gave her a big hug and kiss on the forehead.

Mary couldn't watch the exchange between Jarrod and Abby because she was scared for him. When he put Abby down he walked to Mary.

He smiled wryly at her and said, "I'm depending on you to take care of Abby until I can take care of this."

"Don't worry Jarrod." She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Please come back to us."

Jarrod returned her embrace and said quietly, "I'll do my best." He pulled away from her embrace and looked deeply into her eyes and bent to kiss Mary lightly on her lips.

Hearing Abby giggle brought Jarrod back to the present as he pulled away from Mary and turned to Abby. "You listen to Mary and I'll see you two later." Jarrod hurriedly left before he changed his mind.

Abby ran to Mary and hugged her tightly. Both of them were worried and scared for Jarrod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jarrod appeared on the platform he looked for The Royal Hotel. It was right where Mary said it would be and Jarrod knew if Wells was here that is where he would find him. He slowly disembarked and looked around to see if anyone was watching him. Jarrod had a gut feeling his family was still in Lincoln but he didn't need them to show up right now. He had to goad Wells first into making his appearance known to Jarrod.

He slowly walked to the hotel and watched his surroundings. He didn't see anyone that seemed to recognize him which was a small relief to the attorney. He wanted to look back at the train but knew he couldn't. Jarrod knew Mary would stick to their plan; she had too.

Wells could not believe what he saw. Jarrod Barkley was disembarking from the train. He didn't wait for his men to come back to the room as he left to greet the smug attorney. The beard he had grown had not fooled him one bit; he would recognize the pompous man anywhere.

As Jarrod walked to the hotel he saw Wells come out of the hotel with a smirk on his face. Jarrod knew the man was too stupid to realize he was falling right into his trap. Jarrod thanked the heavens for Wells vanity and stupidity.

The two men met on the sidewalk as Jarrod walked straight to Wells and stood to face his advisory with his hand on his gun. He immediately saw that Wells did not have a gun belt on,_damn it_, he thought.

Wells spat, "Barkley."

"Wells."

"Fancy meeting you here."

"Hmph."

The men stood toe to toe neither one refusing to back down. "I knew you would do something stupid like this."

Jarrod spat, "What are you talking about?" Jarrod kept his hand on his gun.

"Taking my daughter."

Jarrod laughed, "If I took your daughter where is she?" Jarrod motioned around.

Wells frowned as he suddenly realized Abby wasn't with him. "What's the matter, did the brat get on your nerves?"

Jarrod's tone was icy as he said, "Don't ever call her that again."

Wells bristled somewhat at Jarrod's tone but didn't back down, "Hmph. She's a brat and worthless like her mother." Now Wells was pushing Jarrod's buttons on purpose hoping to get Jarrod to react.

Jarrod barked, "The only worthless one is you." Jarrod knew Wells was purposely trying to antagonize him and it was taking everything Jarrod had not to fall into his trap.

"Her mother was nothing but a !#$*#."

Jarrod's nostrils flared as he spat, "If so, why did you marry her?"

Wells laughed evilly, "Why else? She was experienced and I got tired of paying for it."

"You've had to pay for it?" Jarrod laughed at Wells which infuriated the man.

"I want my daughter Barkley."

Jarrod motioned around again and said, "I don't have her."

Wells cut his eyes at Jarrod and said, "You're hiding her from me."

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders and said, "Maybe, maybe not. Regardless you will NEVER hurt her again."

"Is that a threat?"

Jarrod's tone was chilling, "No, it's a promise. You're a sick and twisted man and your days of abusing her are OVER."

Wells laughed, "Not according to the courts, she's my daughter and if the brat misbehaves she will be disciplined accordingly."

"NEVER," Jarrod thundered.

"Who's going to stop me Barkley? The law is on my side." Wells smirked.

"I will, one way or another."

"Another promise?" Wells asked.

Jarrod leaned towards Wells and poked his finger on Wells chest as he said, "Damn right. And when you're ready to settle this like men, I'll be waiting." Jarrod turned around and walked away leaving Wells fuming.

Jarrod knew Wells was furious as he walked away. He had hoped he had given Mary enough time to get Abby in the hotel without anyone seeing them. As he stormed off he knew Wells would be coming after him sooner rather than later and he prayed to God he would be ready.

Wells watched Barkley walk off and fumed. Who did the pompous attorney think he was? He would show him once and for all you don't mess with Danny Wells and live to tell about it. He would worry about finding Abby after he killed Jarrod Barkley.


	22. Chapter 22

Mary gave Jarrod ten minutes before she and Abby left the train. Before disembarking she spoke to the conductor and requested that their luggage be stored at the depot and that Jingo be taken to the livery. She gave him some money and then taking Abby's hand they headed toward the hotel.

Since she was familiar with Lincoln she knew a few alleyways where she and Abby were able to take and make it to the hotel Jarrod was certain his family would be staying without being seen. She prayed he was right about his family being in town. When they entered the hotel, the desk clerk recognized Mary and smiled at her.

"I thought you left town Mary."

Mary smiled politely and said, "Change of plans," she nodded towards Abby.

"Ah, well in that case what can I do for the prettiest ladies in Lincoln?" Mary smiled when she heard Abby giggle.

"Can you tell me if there's a family here by the name of Barkley?"

"Well as a matter of fact there is. Do you know them?"

"Yes, I'm a friend of the family. Could you tell me what room Mrs. Victoria Barkley is in please?" Mary gave him a dazzling smile which caused the young clerk to blush.

"Of course Ms. Mary. Mrs. Barkley is in room five, just go up the stairs and it's at the end of the hall."

"Thank you," Mary turned to leave but stopped. "Could you please have someone retrieve our luggage from the train depot, I'll be down to check us in after I visit with Mrs. Barkley."

"Of course. I'll get right on it."

"Thank you." Mary and Abby walked up the stairs and Mary noticed Abby was sticking to her like glue. Mary looked down at Abby and smiled as she knocked on the door.

A blonde headed young man answered the door and spoke with a drawl, "May I help you?"

Mary guessed the young man was Heath Barkley. "Ah yes, I'm looking for Victoria Barkley."

Heath looked at Mary and at Abby and asked, "And you are?" He had a sneaking suspicion who the little girl was but he had no clue about the woman.

Before Mary could answer Abby saw Sister Catherine and ran to her calling, "Sis Cat, Sis Cat."

Sister Catherine froze as she heard Abby calling her. She turned and caught the little girl as she jumped into her arms crying. Sister Catherine was not sure why Abby was crying but was concerned when she didn't see Jarrod.

Heath looked at Mary and showed her in as the rest of the family was now looking at her and back to Sister Catherine holding Abby.

Victoria walked to Mary and extended her hand to Mary, "I'm Victoria Barkley, Jarrod's mother."

Mary shook Victoria's hand and said, "I'm Mary Clarke and I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me."

Victoria raised her eyebrow at her and said, "We certainly do."

Nick, Heath and Audra joined her while Sister Catherine and Abby sat in the chair.

Mary sighed and said, "I'd rather not talk in front of Abby if it's all the same to you."

Victoria agreed and said, "We can go to my son's room."

Mary nodded her head and walked to Abby and Sister Catherine. "Abby, I'm going to talk to Jarrod's family okay?"

Abby got out of Sister Catherine's lap and said, "You coming back?"

Mary smiled, "Yes I promise." Abby looked nervously around which Mary noticed immediately. She turned to Victoria and said, "Do you have connecting rooms?"

"Yes, there is the connecting door right there," Victoria pointed to the door.

Mary smiled and took Abby's hand as she walked to the door and opened it. She pointed inside the room and said, "I'll be right in there and if you want we can leave the door open?"

Abby looked at Mary and said, "Leave it open?"

"Of course dear."

Abby was happy with that and went back to sit on Sister Catherine's lap as Mary followed the Barkley family into the adjoining room.

As soon as they were all seated and Abby could see Mary Nick blurted out, "Where the devil is my brother?"

Mary sighed as she answered, "I'm not sure."

Nick asked, "What do you mean you're not sure?"

Mary looked at Nick angrily and spat, "He's here but I don't know where he's at this moment."

Victoria asked, "He's in Lincoln?"

"Yes we all arrived about thirty minutes ago. He went to confront Wells to give me time to get Abby to safety and out of sight."

Heath asked, "How did he know Wells was here?"

"He wasn't sure. But once he found out you were all following Wells here he had a feeling everyone would still be in town so we came back."

Victoria asked, "Why?"

Mary looked down and said quietly, "Because he said this has to end one way or another."

"What the devil is that supposed to mean?" Nick asked.

Mary shrugged her shoulders and said, "He wouldn't say but I have a pretty good idea." Mary looked at Abby and Sister Catherine and continued, "I tried to talk him out of doing this but he wouldn't listen to me."

Audra stated, "After what we've found out what that man did to Abby and her mother I can't blame him."

Mary looked at Audra and said, "You know?"

"Yes, Mr. Well's former attorney sent us a rather large file of some very incriminating evidence on all of Wells misdeeds and to say it was disturbing would be an understatement." Victoria looked at Abby and smiled. "You have no idea what my son's plan is?"

Mary shook her head, "No I don't but I'm pretty sure what he has planned is dangerous."

Nick paced around the room, "We need to find Wells or Jarrod before something happens."

Heath agreed, "Let's go."

Nick and Heath grabbed their gun belts and hurried out of the room hoping Wells had not already started his search of their oldest brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wells paced angrily in his room as he waited for his men to return. Where the devil were they? It wasn't like Lincoln was a large town. He watched as Barkley went into the saloon but he still hadn't seen Abby. He wondered if he even brought Abby back with him or not. The longer Wells thought about it the angrier he got; he didn't need his men to take care of Barkley. He stormed out of his room bound and determined to settle this once and all.

Jarrod had purchased a bottle of whiskey and sat at a table with his back to the wall where he could watch the comings and goings of the patrons. He thought wryly that his brothers could show up any time now as he was sure Wells would be coming any time with his men. Every time the door swung open Jarrod's eyes darted over to see who was coming in.

Jarrod had gulped down a shot of whiskey as Wells entered the bar. Jarrod smirked at him as he realized he was by himself. Wells walked over to the bar and talked to the gentleman behind the bar. After several minutes Jarrod noticed Wells take out a large envelope and slide it to the bartender. The bartender opened the envelope and smiled and announced, "Bar is closing fellas." Neither Jarrod nor Wells moved. The fellow patrons grumbled and complained as they all left.

The bartender handed Wells a key and Jarrod watched as Wells escorted everyone outside and closed and then locked the doors, which surprised the attorney; as he thought Wells would have his men do his dirty work. Just as well Jarrod thought, he couldn't wait to get his hands on the little weasel. He poured another drink as he watched Wells and now noticed he had his gun belt on.

Wells turned slowly and faced Jarrod who was nursing his drink.

"Better enjoy it Barkley, it'll be the last thing you ever taste." Wells spat.

Jarrod smirked as he sipped the whiskey and calmly replied, "You don't scare me one bit Wells. You're a little man who beats up women and children," Jarrod finished his drink and stood up.

Wells laughed. "I've worked over my share of pompous men as well."

Jarrod laughed as he walked slowly towards Wells with his hand on his gun, "Oh really? Were they old men?"

Wells spat, "Tell me where my daughter is Barkley and I may let you live."

"Go to Hell."

"This is not going to end well for you Barkley you may as well give it up now. There is a warrant for your arrest for kidnapping my daughter," Wells bluffed.

Jarrod laughed, "No there isn't. I've already checked." Jarrod continued to walk towards Wells. "If anyone is in trouble it's you."

Wells laughed now, "Me? Whatever for? Killing you?"

Jarrod's tone was icy cold, "Only one dying today is you Wells."

"You won't kill me lawyer."

Jarrod's tone was cold, "I will," Jarrod motioned to the windows, "And I'll have all the witnesses I need, saying it was self-defense."

Wells swallowed slowly as he realized he may have made a mistake coming to confront Jarrod by himself. "What about Abby?"

I'll raise her as my daughter."


	23. Chapter 23

Victoria watched Abby and Sister Catherine talk about her 'venture' with Jarrod. It was quite apparent to Victoria how much the little girl cared for her son. And given what Jarrod had done for the little girl she knew he loved her as well. As she looked back to Abby it broke her heart to know what her own father had done to her and could not blame Jarrod for trying to protect her.

She looked at Mary and wondered what the relationship was with Jarrod and this young woman. Mary did not go into any details but she knew they must have met after Jarrod fled with Abby. She was glad Mary offered her help to Jarrod and Abby.

But her concern was her eldest son. He was in Lincoln but where? And what were his plans? Mary said he told her it had to end; and that scared Victoria. When Beth had been killed Jarrod went after Cass Hyatt and now she was worried about the same thing happening. She hoped Nick and Heath would find Jarrod before it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick and Heath walked out of the hotel and looked around Lincoln and back to each other.

"Where could he be at Nick?" Heath questioned.

Nick frowned and said, "I don't know but we need to find him before it's too..." Nick's voice trailed off.

Heath sighed as he knew what Nick was referring too. When Cass Hyatt killed Beth Jarrod went after the man hell bent on revenge not caring who got in his way in his pursuit of justice. Heath often wondered if they hadn't showed up in Rimfire when they did if Jarrod would have killed Cass Hyatt or stopped. He shuddered to think his otherwise calm, cool and collective brother would kill in cold blood but that was what he almost did to Hyatt. And now Jarrod was in town looking for Danny Wells and Heath suspected if they didn't find one of the men...

Nick speaking broke Heath's train of thought, "I'm not so sure this time I'd stop Jarrod if he was...well you know."

Heath looked at his brother and said, "After reading that file I'd have to agree with you Nick but we can't let Jarrod do that."

Nick sighed, "Guess you're right." Nick motioned towards the street. "Better start looking." The brothers walked off together in search of Jarrod or Wells.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wells could not believe that Barkley was going to raise his daughter as his own and lunged at the attorney. Jarrod side stepped him but did not see the knife in Wells hand. As Wells went by he struck Jarrod with the knife, hitting the attorney in his left side bringing Jarrod down to his knees.

Immediately Jarrod looked down at his shirt and saw the blood coming through and knew Wells had stabbed him. Judging by the amount of blood Jarrod knew he would have to end this as soon as possible otherwise he would be in trouble.

Wells circled around and smirked when he noticed Jarrod bleeding. He laughed and said, "Last chance Barkley."

Jarrod struggled to his feet and spat, "Go to hell!"

Wells lunged at Jarrod again but this time Jarrod was ready and pushed him into the bar head first with a loud bang. He dropped the knife which Jarrod kicked away out of his grasp and starting kicking Wells in the mid-section.

Wells grabbed Jarrod's boot and yanked him down with a large thud which brought a grimace from Jarrod. Wells jumped on Jarrod and started pounding on the left side where he had wounded the attorney. Jarrod was finally able to push Wells off him and get away. He looked around and grabbed the whiskey bottle as Wells came at him again. He broke the whiskey bottle on the edge of a nearby table and used a jagged edge to stab Wells in the mid-section.

Wells staggered after Jarrod stabbed him and looked down to see his own mid-section now bleeding. He looked at Jarrod and thundered, "Damn you." He once again tackled Jarrod bringing down both men but Jarrod landed awkwardly on his right arm which caused him to hear a crack.

Wells rolled over and started beating on Jarrod's open wound again while Jarrod tried to land punches with his good arm but it was apparent Wells was doing more damage. Jarrod fought the nausea he felt coming from the loss of blood. He knew he had to stop the barrage of punches Wells was landing before he lost consciousness.

With the little strength he had he pushed Wells off of him and into a table. Jarrod grabbed a chair and used it to hit Wells.

Jarrod was finally able to get to his feet, slowly raising his aching right arm to protect his left side. Wells stood up and smirked as he looked at the attorney. It was quite obvious he was hurt badly; he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Wells lunged at Jarrod again but this time Jarrod grabbed a broken piece from the chair and started landing numerous blows to Wells body. Wells was unable to protect himself from the blows as Jarrod refused to stop the pounding.

Wells was finally able to get the broken piece from Jarrod and slung it across the bar as he walked towards the attorney. Jarrod was having trouble breathing and was leaning heavily on a table. Wells knew he was hurting and it was time to end this now.

Wells pulled out his gun and took a shot but the attorney moved just as the bullet tore threw his already injured right arm. If Jarrod hadn't moved he most likely would have been hit in the chest. The pain he felt in his arm was almost unbearable. Jarrod's gun was holstered on his right side and the pain in his arm made it nearly impossible to reach for his gun. In a desperate decision he ran towards Wells tackling him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick and Heath saw the towns people running towards the saloon and their hearts dropped. As they ran with the other people Nick asked to no one in particular, "What's going on?"

One of the men answered as he continued to run, "Big fight at the saloon."

Nick and Heath exchanged worried glances and ran at full speed towards the saloon hoping they weren't too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jarrod wrestled with Wells trying to get the gun away from him with his good hand. Wells definitely had the upper hand on Jarrod but the attorney had one thing on his side. His anger and rage towards this man; but would it be enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick and Heath arrived at the saloon just in time to hear the second gunshot. Neither one of the brothers hesitated as they kicked in the saloon doors. The brothers took in the sight and noticed both Wells and Jarrod lying in the floor. The brothers unholstered their guns and made their way to their fallen brother.

Before they could reach Jarrod; Wells finally moved and stood up slowly. Before either brother could shoot the man he looked at them and back to Jarrod as he smirked and fell face first back on the floor.

Nick pointed his gun to Wells head but he was already dead. Nick put his gun in his holster and raced to his brother.

Heath ran to Jarrod's still figure and noticed his brother was still breathing but barely. He shouted to no one in particular, "Get a doctor NOW!"

Nick knelt down next to Jarrod and whispered, "Hang on Jarrod the doc's on his way."

Heath whispered, "He's lost a lot of blood."

Nick bellowed, "Get the damn doctor someone, PLEASE!"

Nick leaned down next to Jarrod's head and whispered, "Pappy the doctor's on the way." Nick picked his brother's head up gently and put it in his lap not caring about the blood.

Heath's heart broke as he watched Nick hold their oldest brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Victoria and Mary knew something was going on by all the people running around on the streets. Both women wanted to desperately go see what the commotion was but didn't dare leave for fear of upsetting Abby. Victoria looked at Mary and noticed the look of fear. She was just as scared as Victoria. Victoria offered her hand to the young lady as they watched the people running towards the center of town.

Audra said quietly, "I wish someone would tell us what's happening."

Victoria sighed, "We all do dear."

The knocking on the door scared all of the women. Jarrod always had Abby hide when someone knocked on the door but know she looked at all the women in the room and wondered what was going on. Maybe it was Jarrod finally.

Victoria was scared to open the door but she knew she had too. After Mary had taken Abby into the water closet Victoria opened the door.

The desk clerk had a look on his face and Victoria didn't need to hear what he had to say; she knew.

"Mrs. Barkley, your son's want you to get to the doctor's office as soon as you can."

Victoria choked back a sob and said, "Thank you." She quickly closed the door as she knew Mary and Abby would want to go with them but she didn't know what was going on.

Mary came out and said, "We're going with you."

Sister Catherine said, "No you can't, not until we find out what's happened." Mary tried to protest but Sister Catherine stopped her, "Once we find out it's safe I'll come back for you."

Mary sighed as she knew the Sister was right but she didn't have a good feeling. "Okay but if you're not back within thirty minutes we're going to the doctor's office."

Victoria, Audra and Sister Catherine left Mary and Abby in the room as they hurried to the doctor's office.


	24. Chapter 24

Heath sat in a chair in the doctor's office with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He knew Jarrod's injuries were bad but what he was worried about was the loss of blood. Nick was in the back room with the doctor right now doing a blood transfusion for his beloved brother. Heath looked to the door dreading when his mother showed up. What would he tell her? He didn't have all of the details except Wells was dead; the sheriff was still questioning the bartender and the other witnesses.

Heath sighed as he heard the door open.

Victoria came rushing in with Audra and Sister Catherine. She did not like the look on his face.

Heath got up to greet his mother, Audra and Sister Catherine. He motioned to the chair he just vacated. "Please sit down mother."

Victoria looked at Heath and asked, "What is going on?"

Heath blew out a breath and said quietly, "Please sit down first."

Victoria sighed and sat down along with Audra and Sister Catherine. Heath looked to the door going back to the examining room and wished like hell the doctor or Nick would come through it telling them something.

"The doctor is back there with Jarrod and Nick right now," Heath heard Victoria gasp as he added, "Nick is fine, he's doing a blood transfusion for Jarrod." If he thought that information was going to make her feel any better he was wrong; it upset her more. "Jarrod lost quite a bit of blood after Wells stabbed him," Heath sighed and continued. "Jarrod was also shot in the right arm and it could be broken. He lost consciousness after he killed Wells so I don't know what happened or why."

Victoria looked at Heath and had so many questions but she knew he didn't have the answers to her questions. She asked quietly, "How bad is it Heath?"

Heath looked down and said, "He lost a lot of blood mother. That's why the doctor decided to risk a transfusion. Since Nick has given blood in the past, the doctor figured Jarrod had a better chance with Nick as a donor. Once the transfusion is complete the doctor will try and remove the bullet from Jarrod's arm.

Audra started crying quietly and said, "He has to be okay."

Sister Catherine patted Audra's hand and said, "He's a very strong man and has a lot to live for, I'm sure he will come through okay. All we can do now is pray."

Victoria and Heath smiled at Sister Catherine as they continued to sit in silence and watch the door.

Heath questioned, "Where is Ms. Clarke and Abby?"

Sister Catherine answered, "Since we didn't know what was happening they stayed at the hotel. But I did promise them I'd let them know what was going on as soon as possible."

Heath nodded his head but didn't comment. He sighed and started pacing nervously. He knew the longer the doctor stayed in the back the worse Jarrod's injuries were. As the door opened Victoria and Heath both rushed to it but could not hide their disappointment when Nick walked out unsteadily.

Nick tried to grin but could not, "Doc's still back there with Jarrod."

Heath guided Nick to sit down and said, "Are you okay big brother?"

Nick didn't answer as he didn't trust his voice. He saw how badly his brother was injured and he was scared for him. Jarrod had to survive and Nick refused to believe he would not.

Victoria and Audra sat next to Nick as they held hands while Heath paced nervously. After what seemed like hours but was only a few more minutes the doctor finally appeared.

The family froze and braced themselves for the news on their beloved family member. The doctor sighed as he looked at the family. He sat down at his desk and ran his hands through his graying hair. He had not been introduced to Jarrod's family but he knew who Victoria was.

He looked directly at Victoria as he spoke, "I'm not going to sugar coat this Mrs. Barkley, your son is in very critical condition." He heard the blonde headed lady start to cry but he had to stay strong for this young man's family. "He lost a great deal of blood due to the stab wound he received." The doctor paused briefly before continuing. "From the best I can tell he also has a few broken ribs but I didn't want to examine his ribs too closely for fear of injuring him further. His right arm was fractured above the wrist which I will be able to set after I remove the bullet below his elbow. He has started to run a fever signaling an infection may have already set in on his stab wound."

Victoria didn't want to ask the next question but she knew she had too, "Will he make it?"

The doctor sighed as he sat back in the chair and thought about his answer, "If he can make it through the next twenty four hours I believe he will." The doctor paused as he waited for any further questions from the family. He continued, "To be perfectly honest based on what I have heard I am shocked he was able to defend himself against the other man as long as he did."

Before the family could respond the sheriff entered.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," the Sheriff said as he removed his hat.

The doctor stood up and said, "Perfectly okay, I need to go check on my patient." The doctor left to give them some privacy.

The Sheriff had met Jarrod's brothers at the saloon and he guessed this must be their mother and sister.

Nick bellowed, "Well what happened?"

The Sheriff smiled at Nick as he leaned against the wall, "Based on the statement from the bartender your brother killed Mr. Wells in self defense." He heard a few audible sighs as he continued. "Your brother entered the saloon first and was minding his own business when Mr. Wells entered and offered the bartender one thousand dollars in cash for him to close the bar and leave him and Mr. Barkley alone. He told Jim that Mr. Barkley had kidnapped his daughter and killed his wife in an angry rage," Nick was going to interrupt but the sheriff stopped him. "The sheriff from San Francisco alerted me a few days ago about Mr. Wells so I know that is a lie but Jim didn't. So Jim thought he was doing the right thing by agreeing to close the saloon for Mr. Wells. Jim said it was quite evident to him that Mr. Wells had every intention of killing Mr. Barkley."

The sheriff moved to face Victoria and said, "I've checked the wanted posters and your son is not a wanted man for kidnapping and I will not be arresting him for killing Mr. Wells either. I have already talked to the DA and he is in agreement with me so your son will not be facing any charges here and he will be free to go once he recovers."

Victoria wished she could smile but she couldn't as she said, "Thank you sheriff."

"If there is anything I can do for you please let me know." The sheriff tipped his hat once again and said, "I will say a prayer for your son."

Before the Sheriff could leave Sister Catherine stood up and asked, "Could you please direct me to the Telegraph office?"

"Of course Sister."

Sister Catherine said, "I need to wire the church and let them know what is going on. Than I'm going back to the hotel to update Mary and Abby. Can I get anything for you while I'm out?"

Victoria nodded her head no. Sister Catherine walked to Victoria and placed her hands on the matriarch's, "Your son will survive, I refuse to believe otherwise."

Sister Catherine walked out with the Sheriff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary had set up the checkerboard for her and Abby to play next to the window so she could keep an eye on the street. She watched the clock and although she knew it had only been twenty minutes at the most it seemed like hours to her. She tried to hide her anxiety from Abby but the little girl knew something was wrong.

Mary and Abby both jumped when Sister Catherine entered the room. Her facial expression told Mary it was not good news.

The Sister smiled at Abby and said, "Abby will you please go into the other room so I can talk to Ms. Clarke?"

Abby pouted and asked, "Whewe is Mistah Jay?"

The Sister smiled and said, "He's at the doctor's office honey." Abby ran to the Sister crying and hugging her tightly. The Sister whispered to Abby, "Can you please go the to other room and when we finish talking we will go see Mister Jarrod okay?"

Abby sniffled as she looked at the Sister and Mary grudgingly left the room.

Mary asked, "How bad is he?"

The Sister sighed as she answered, "He's in pretty bad shape. The doctor performed a blood transfusion in hopes to help his recovery. The doctor feels if he can make it through the next twenty four hours he has a good chance of surviving but I refuse to believe otherwise. He hasn't gone through all of this for nothing." The Sister finally let the tears roll down her cheeks.

Mary closed her eyes and asked, "What about Wells?"

"Jarrod killed him." Mary jerked her head up to look at the Sister. "According to the sheriff it was self defense so Jarrod will not be facing any charges." Mary sighed loudly. "I have sent a wire to my church updating them and asking them to pray for Jarrod."

Mary heard Abby behind them and smiled as she motioned for Abby to come to her.

"Is Mistah Jay okay?" The frightened girl asked.

Mary didn't want to lie to her but she didn't want her to think Jarrod was doing well either. Mary sat Abby in her lap and said, "Jarrod is hurt but the doctor is doing everything he can for him."

Abby starting crying and said, "I wanna see him." Mary held Abby as she called out for Jarrod.


	25. Chapter 25

Victoria tried to get comfortable but she could not; every time she closed her eyes she saw her son's ghostly appearance. She had not seen Jarrod in almost two months because of a trial he had been working on; and now his complexion was pale and she almost didn't recognize him because of the beard he had grown which she guessed was to change his appearance.

The doctor's concerns were realized when Jarrod's fever started to spike. Doctor Warner had his wife go to the restaurant and get some ice to help cool Jarrod down. But that was going to be tricky since they could not move him due to his stab wound and the doctor wasn't sure Jarrod's body would survive an ice bath. So he gathered and wrapped the ice in sheets to slowly give Jarrod's body time to adjust to the coolness hoping it would bring down the fever.

Mary and Sister Catherine both tried to take Abby back to the hotel but the little girl refused to leave. Even though she had not seen the attorney, she knew he was nearby resting. The little girl could not understand why she could not see Jarrod.

Mary and Sister Catherine had talked about whether or not to take Abby back to see Jarrod and both decided they would not unless his condition changed for the worse. The child had already been through so much this was the last thing she needed to see but if...but both women refused to believe Jarrod would not survive.

Audra had tried to talk to Abby with little or no results. Finally Audra found a book and asked Abby if she could read it to her. Abby shyly looked at her and back to Mary.

Mary smiled and said, "Remember when Jarrod told us about his sister?" Abby nodded her head as Mary continued, "Well I think Jarrod would like it if you let his sister read to you."

Abby looked at Mary and back to Audra. Mistah Jay's sister was pretty and seemed to be nice. Abby jumped down from Mary's lap and slowly walked to Audra. She stopped and looked at Mary once again who nodded and smiled.

Abby looked at Audra and said quietly as she pointed to the book, "Yes." Audra smiled for the first time since arriving at the doctor's office and held her hand out for Abby. Audra had worked with her share of children who had been abused so she knew not to push the little girl too much. She helped Abby sit next to her as she read the book.

Mary got up and looked around the room. Heath and Nick were sitting beside each other not saying a word as they watched the door. Victoria had been extremely quiet since she had returned from visiting Jarrod. Mary had hoped to see Jarrod but was unable too since his fever spiked. She knew it had to be about six in the morning and she hadn't slept a wink as she rubbed her eyes.

The door opening to the back caused all the family to turn suddenly. It was Dr. Warner and he looked tired and completely worn out. He sighed as he sat down at his desk. He knew the family would want an update but he didn't have one, not really.

He spoke quietly, "The fever has not spiked any further."

"But it hasn't broken either," Victoria said.

The doctor shook his head, "No it hasn't but I have to believe that is good. It's time to remove the bullet and set his arm. I fear that the bullet might have done some internal damage which could be adding to the fever he is experiencing." The doctor then turned around and once more went into the room behind the door.

Nick and Heath paced nervously as the doctor operated on Jarrod. Victoria knew asking them to stop pacing would be a waste of time and she had considered joining them. She looked at Abby who had fallen asleep in Mary's lap but Mary was wide awake as her eyes never left the door. Audra and Sister Catherine were talking quietly about Audra's work with the orphanage. She sighed heavily and ran her hands over her face; she was exhausted but refused to leave.

Finally the doctor appeared looking worn and tired.

Nick and Heath rushed to greet him and Nick cautiously asked, "Well?"

Dr. Warner answered, "I was able to remove the bullet and set his fractured arm. It was as I feared, because of the bullet a slight infection set in. I rechecked the knife wound and it seems to be healing, showing no sign of infection."

Victoria asked, "How long before we know anything?"

Dr. Warner sighed as he answered, "It's hard to say Mrs. Barkley."

"When can we see him?" Mary asked.

"The nurse is still cleaning up so give us another thirty minutes, okay?"

Mary nodded her head in agreement.

"Now if you'll excuse me," the doctor turned to leave but Nick stopped them.

"Thank you," Nick offered his hand to the doctor who smiled and shook the rancher's hand.

"I'll send the nurse to let you know when you go back and visit."

As the doctor left, the family settled down once more waiting for word on when they could see Jarrod.


	26. Chapter 26

Mary knew the family would want to see Jarrod first and she hoped soon she would get a chance to see him...Victoria speaking interrupted Mary's thoughts.

"You need to go back there and see him dear," Victoria told Mary.

Mary blushed as she spoke, "I can wait till your family visits with him Mrs. Barkley."

Victoria nodded her head, "No, we have already seen him, it's your turn."

Mary knew from the way Jarrod talked about his mother it would be for the best if she didn't argue with her. "Thank you Mrs. Barkley."

Victoria smiled, "No thank you Ms. Clarke for helping Jarrod and Abby." Victoria blew out a long breath and leaned against the wall heavily.

Mary had managed to lay Abby down without waking her up and impatiently waited for the nurse. She knew she should have let the family go back first but she was being selfish and wanted to see Jarrod.

The nurse came out about thirty minutes later and Mary followed her back to Jarrod's room. She was shocked by his appearance. His face was pale and drawn; he had several marks on his face and upper chest she guessed he had gotten during the fight. He didn't have on a shirt so they were able to apply the ice in the towels and or blankets directly to his skin. She gasped when she saw the knife wound; it had to be at least six inches long.

She stood staring at him with tears streaming down her face. The nurse came behind her and said quietly, "Go talk to him, he can hear you."

Mary looked at the nurse who smiled at him and walked slowly to Jarrod. She sat beside him and gently picked up his hand. She brushed his hair out of his face as she leaned closer to him.

She spoke quietly, "You promised me and Abby you would come back to us and I am holding you to that promise. Please Jarrod you have to come back to us not only for your family but for Abby and me." Mary let the tears fall as she leaned forward and kissed Jarrod lightly on the lips.

She sat for several more minutes talking softly to Jarrod telling him about meeting his family and how brave Abby had been during all of this. She heard a noise behind her to see the doctor watching her. He smiled kindly at her and continued down the hall. Mary knew she needed to give Jarrod's family time to spend with him as well.

She stood up and once again kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered in his ear again, "Please come back to Abby and me." Mary walked out of the room and once she had gotten away from Jarrod's room she slumped to the floor and cried. She had been staying strong for Abby but after seeing Jarrod all the strength left her. The nurse sat beside her and held her as Mary sobbed openly for the first time.

Mary was finally able to regain her composure and said, "Thank you."

The nurse smiled and said, "Anytime. I can only imagine what you are going through. You're not part of the family but you have a relationship with Mr. Barkley and you're trying not to take their time from him. But he needs you just like he needs his family."

"Do you think he knows we're in there?"

The nurse smiled, "Yes I do. I also think someone needs to take Abby to see him. From what I have heard he doesn't know that animal was killed so he doesn't know if Abby is safe or not. It may not help but it certainly wouldn't hurt for Abby to see him."

"But she has already been through so much."

The nurse sighed, "I know but right now it only looks like he is sleeping and I can cover him up so she can't see his wounds."

Mary looked at her and knew she was right. "I'll have to talk to his family and Sister Catherine but I agree with you that they both need to see each other."

Mary and the nurse stood up with the nurse handing Mary a tissue to wipe her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctor agreed with Mary that Abby seeing Jarrod could help but it certainly wouldn't hurt. Victoria and Nick were hesitant at first but finally agreed after Sister Catherine talked to them. She explained the bond Jarrod had shared with Abby before they even left San Francisco and when she motioned to Abby who was steadily withdrawing from everyone they agreed.

Mary went to Abby and sat beside her. "Abby we need to talk honey." Abby simply looked at Mary without saying a word. "I know you want to see Jarrod and before I take you back there we need to talk." Abby's face brightened slightly when Mary mentioned her seeing Jarrod. "You know Jarrod has been hurt and right now he is sleeping so his body can recover but I think if he heard your voice that would help him a lot, don't you?"

Abby had tears forming in her eyes and asked, "is he gonna be okay?"

"The doctor is doing everything he can honey."

"Can I sit in his lap?"

Mary shook her head and said, "No you can't. But you can stand next to his bed and hold his hand while you talk to him. I just know he wants to hear your voice."

Abby looked around the room and back to Mary. "Ok." Abby got down from Mary's lap and waited for Mary to stand so they could go back to see Jarrod.

The family watched with anticipation as Abby and Mary went to the back to see Jarrod. When the nurse saw Abby and Mary she smiled widely as they walked past her.

Mary hesitated briefly before entering Jarrod's room to maintain her composure. She felt Abby tugging on her hand and followed her into Jarrod's room. Abby released Mary's hand and walked slowly to stand beside Jarrod. Mary followed Abby into Jarrod's room.

Abby just stood there frozen staring at Jarrod. It was like Ms. Mary said; he looked like he was sleeping. She put her small hand in his left hand and said, "I love you Mistah Jay." She leaned a little closer and said, "I miss you too." Mary wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched Abby. Abby shuffled her feet not sure what to say but she continued to hold his hand. "I saw Jingo and gave him his tweats today. He misses you too." Abby started crying and Mary closed her eyes as the tears started flowing again.

Jarrod heard Abby talking but it wasn't making any sense to him and why was she so upset? Why was she crying? He wanted to say something but was having trouble forming the words. His whole body ached like he had been run over by a train. And he thought he felt ice next to him but wasn't sure. He thought he heard Mary's voice and it sounded like she said it was time for them to go but he didn't want them to leave. He squeezed Abby's hand as he struggled to wake up.

Abby's eyes got wide as she shouted, "He squeezed my hand."

Mary looked at Abby and was going to say something when Abby held up her hand and it was apparent Jarrod was holding her hand. She looked at Jarrod and it seemed to her he was trying to wake up.

"Keep talking to him honey," Mary ran out of the room looking for the nurse while she called, "Where the devil is everyone at?"

The nurse and Dr. Warner appeared and Mary shouted, "I think he's trying to wake up." Mary went back into the room and joined Abby who was standing next to Jarrod.

Mary leaned down and whispered in Jarrod's ear, "If you can hear me squeeze Abby's hand," she watched as she saw his fingers move slowly.

The doctor was now watching as the nurse went to get the family. She slung the door open and blurted out, "He's waking up!"

Nick and Heath ran down the hall with Victoria, Audra and Sister Catherine right behind them.

By the time they had arrived to Jarrod's room he was responding to commands but hadn't opened his eyes yet. Victoria pushed past Nick and Heath and stood next to Mary and Abby.

It took Jarrod another few minutes before he was able to open his eyes and was surprised to see his family all in tears along with Mary and Sister Catherine. Abby just simply smiled at him, happy he was awake.


	27. Chapter 27

The next few days flew by as Jarrod continued to improve ever so slowly. He was still sleeping quite a bit but he would wake up every few hours wanting something to drink. He was still extremely weak and was not able to move without assistance because of the knife wound and the broken ribs.

On this night Mary volunteered to sit with Jarrod as Abby stayed with Sister Catherine and Audra. She was glad that Victoria, Nick and Heath had finally agreed to go to the hotel and get some rest.

She had dozed off and was awakened by Jarrod talking to her. "You're snoring Mary."

Mary opened her eyes and looked at Jarrod as she disagreed, "I don't snore."

Jarrod grinned and said, "Yes you do."

Mary moved her chair so she was sitting right next to the bed and asked, "Are you thirsty?"

Jarrod nodded his head as she got up and fixed him a glass of water. She knew he needed to stay lying down and helped him raise his head a little so he could drink easier. She frowned when some of the water dribbled down his chest but he was able to drink most of it. When he had finished she laid his head back down and wiped off his chest.

"Thank you."

Mary smiled as she put the glass down and sat back down beside him, "Want anything else?"

"I'm hungry."

Mary frowned as she answered, "Sorry but the doctor said it would be tomorrow before you can try to eat."

Jarrod sighed but did not argue, "Okay."

Mary knew he was disappointed and said, "How about some ice chips?"

Jarrod smiled as he nodded his head yes. Mary went to find some ice chips for Jarrod. She returned a few minutes later with a glass full of ice chips. Some of the ice chips melted before Jarrod could eat them as it was a slow and tedious process helping him.

Finally exhausted Jarrod said, "Thank you."

Mary smiled as she wiped his face. "If the doctor clears it tomorrow I will make sure you have some broth first thing."

Jarrod frowned which made Mary laugh. "All in good time."

Jarrod dozed off again while Mary watched him and eventually she fell asleep again only to be woken up a few hours later by Jarrod.

"You were snoring again."

Mary frowned at him as she fixed her hair and said, "I don't snore."

Jarrod smiled and said, "Yes you do."

Mary shook her head and laughed, "Ladies don't snore."

"You and Abby both snore."

Mary just rolled her eyes as Jarrod watched her. He was feeling better every day and could not wait till he was able to get out of bed. He had so many questions and no one would give him any answers. He knew Mary would.

"What happened?" Jarrod asked.

Mary looked at him confused and asked, "You don't remember how you got hurt?"

"It's jumbled. Where is Wells?"

"Dead." Mary watched Jarrod's expression but he had none which didn't surprise her. "From what I have gathered from the Sheriff and your brothers Wells followed you to the saloon where he gave the bartendar a thousand dollars to close the saloon leaving only you two in there. After several minutes Wells attacked you and there was a fight over the gun and apparently you were able to shoot him."

Jarrod listened to her and now some of the memories made sense to him but he still had so many questions. "How's Abby?"

Mary smiled, "Much better now that she knows you're okay. She is with Sister Catherine and Audra tonight." Mary hesitated and asked, "Did you hear Abby talking to you Jarrod?"

Jarrod sighed as he answered, "I heard her but wasn't sure what she was saying." He looked at Mary and said, "I heard you too."

Mary blushed at Jarrod's statement and wondered if he remembered or knew that she kissed him twice. Jarrod had noticed her face turn red and asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Mary lied.

Jarrod grabbed her hand and said, "Liar."

Mary sighed as she looked at the blue eyed attorney. "So you heard us but didn't know what we said?" Jarrod nodded his head yes. "What about touches? Did you feel that?"

Jarrod frowned at Mary confused, "Touches?"

"Yes we were all holding your hand."

Jarrod knew Mary was lying to him, "Well if you show me what you did maybe it will come back to me."

Mary cut her eyes at Jarrod and wondered what he was up to. She reached for his left hand and held it. He shook his head no as he continued to search her face. She shifted nervously and leaned closer to Jarrod. "I, ah I ah may have kissed you like this." Mary bent down and kissed Jarrod lightly on his lips.

As she rose up she noticed the gleam in his eyes and said, "It's coming back, maybe another one will help me even more." Mary rolled her eyes at Jarrod but happily gave him another kiss.

Mary got up and ran her hand over his face. She remembered he told her he could not wait till he shaved off his beard and asked, "Would you like me to shave this off?"

Jarrod was getting sleeply again and said, "Later," as he fell asleep.

This time Jarrod slept a few hours longer before he woke up but Mary was already awake drinking a cup of coffee. She sat down beside him and smiled, "Morning."

Jarrod smiled and replied, "Morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"Hungry."

Mary smiled, "I have already talked to Dr. Warner and he said you can have some broth and it should be here shortly."

Jarrod ran his left hand over his beard, "Shave if off, please?"

Mary smiled as she got the shaving kit and walked to sit down beside Jarrod. "Are you sure you trust me?" Jarrod nodded his head yes. Mary lathered on the shaving cream and got the razor. She gently and carefully shaved off Jarrod's beard with extreme care. When she leaned down to wipe off the excess shaving cream Jarrod grabbed her head and gave her a passionate kiss.

Mary was shocked but didn't fight him as she leaned into his kiss. Finally spent Jarrod released her and slumped back down on the bed exhausted but grinning from ear to ear. Mary smiled at him as she straightened up and heard a noise behind her.

The entire Barkley family was standing at the door and Mary wondered if they had seen them kissing. She blushed slightly as Victoria walked past her and to Jarrod.

She leaned down and kissed her son's cheek, "Good morning dear."

"Lovely Lady."

Nick asked, "How ya' feeling Pappy?"

"Better."

Audra said, "Well I am certainly glad to see your beard is gone. Did the nurse shave it off?"

Jarrod shook his head and pointed at Mary. But Mary did not know she had some shaving cream on her cheek so when she grinned at the family she was confused when they looked at her strangely. She looked at Jarrod and noticed the look on his face and wondered what was going on.

Finally Heath could not take it any longer and said as he motioned to her cheek, "I think you missed a spot."

Mary's eyes got huge as she ran her hand over her cheek to find the shaving cream. Her face turned a deep crimson color with embarrassment while the family laughed and Jarrod just grinned.

Mary was saved from further embarrassment when Abby and Sister Catherine came into Jarrod's room.


	28. Chapter 28

Victoria watched as Abby played checkers with Audra and Mary. It had been almost two weeks since Jarrod killed Wells and his recovery although slow was progressing nicely. Nick and Heath left two days ago to return to the ranch since they had been gone almost a month but promised to return when Jarrod was able to travel back home. Sister Catherine left that morning headed back to the church.

Jarrod was recovering nicely but Victoria noticed her son's mood was slowly souring with each passing day. She questioned him about it and he would just tell her he was tried of lying in the bed. She didn't believe him for one minute but she had been unable to question him further as he always said he was too tired to talk.

She wondered if it had something to do with Mary but she didn't think so since it was quite obvious how they felt about each other. She looked back to Abby and knew Jarrod's testy mood probably was due to Abby. She hadn't been able to talk to him about Abby since the child spent every waking minute she could with Jarrod but tonight Victoria would be staying with Jarrod and she would find out once and for all what was bothering him.

"Mrs. Barkley?" Mary called.

Victoria looked in Mary's direction, "Yes."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay tonight?"

"No, you need a break." Victoria knew her son and Mary looked forward to when everyone finally turned in for the night as it gave the couple time to talk and get to know each other. In fact it was Mary who had filled Jarrod in with all the happenings since he had been injured. "Besides I need to have a talk with him without being interrupted."

Mary laughed, "Well good luck with that because if I bring up a subject he doesn't want to talk about he tells me he is tired," Mary rolled her eyes.

Victoria raised her eyebrows at Mary and wondered if the young lady had noticed her son's testy mood. "Oh?"

Mary nodded her head slowly and said, "All I can get from him is it has to with Abby." Mary paused as Abby continued playing checkers with Audra. "He is worried what will happen to her after he leaves here."

"She will go with us," Victoria stated.

Mary asked, "Will she? Jarrod's not so sure."

"Why on earth for?"

"Because of Wells parents. He is worried she'll go to them and they won't allow him to see her since he is responsible for killing their son."

Victoria closed her eyes as she nodded her head, "We'll fight them with everything we have to keep Abby with Jarrod."

"But it may not be enough," Mary walked to the window and spoke quietly, "he is a widower and he is responsible for killing her father even if it was in self defense."

Based on what Mary was saying Victoria knew Jarrod had opened up to her. "So Jarrod does want to raise Abby?"

Mary turned around smiling, "Oh yes."

Victoria smirked, "From what she has said Abby wants to stay with you and Jarrod."

Mary looked down at her feet as she blushed, "Ah well we haven't really talked about that."

"Who? You and Jarrod or you, Jarrod and Abby?"

Mary blew out a breath as she spoke, "I care very much for Jarrod and Abby both and would like to see what the future holds for all three of us. I have told Jarrod I would have no problem moving to San Francisco or Stockton to help with Abby."

Abby and Audra finished their game and walked over to Victoria and Mary.

Mary was glad for the interruption and said, "You ready for some fried chicken?"

Abby grinned widely, "Yep."

Mary pointed to Jarrod's room and said, "Okay, go with Ms. Audra to say good night to Jarrod and I'll be along shortly."

Abby giggled and asked, "You gonna kiss him again?" Abby made an ugly face which made all the women laugh as she ran to Jarrod's room.

She reappeared shortly and said, "He's sleeping again."

Mary smiled as she shook her head and went to Jarrod's room but he was sleeping. She had hoped to speak to him if only briefly but she knew he tired easily. She tip toed over to him and kissed his lips lightly as she walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later Jarrod awoke to find his mother sitting beside him reading a book. He sighed as he tried to go back to sleep but Victoria had already seen he was awake. He knew she would want to talk and he didn't want too.

Victoria put her book down and asked, "Would you like some water?"

Jarrod nodded his head and said, "Yes."

Victoria fixed a glass of water for him and helped him drink since his arm was still in a cast. Once he finished he whispered, "Thank you," as he tried to go back to sleep.

Victoria knew what he was trying to do but she would not be denied. "Jarrod we need to talk."

"I'm tired mother."

"You just woke up but we are going to talk sometime tonight whether it's now or two hours from now."

Jarrod sighed in disgust. He wished he was strong enough to get out of bed but he wasn't. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Abby."

Jarrod looked at his mother and said, "What about her?"

"What are your plans Jarrod?"

Jarrod frowned at his mother and said, "What do you mean?"

Victoria blew out a disgusted breath and said, "Jarrod I've been here for almost two weeks and I'm tired and worn out so I'm in no mood for your courtroom tricks young man. You know very well what I mean."

"I want to take her with me but I'm pretty sure that will not happen."

"And why not?"

"Wells parent's are both still alive and since they are blood relatives..." Jarrod's voice trailed off.

"Have you talked to them regarding Abby?"

Jarrod replied angrily, "How am I supposed to do that when I've been laid for two weeks?" He raised his arm and spat, "And to add to that I can't write them a letter now can I?" Jarrod paused and spoke quietly, "I'm sorry mother. But to answer your question I haven't talked to them."

"Do you plan on it?"

"I need too but I'm worried of what they'll say to me and forbid me from seeing Abby," Jarrod admitted.

"Because you killed their son." Jarrod nodded his head. She could understand Jarrod's concern but she could also understand if Abby's grandparents wanted to raise her. She cleared her throat, "Jarrod you are one of the strongest and caring men I have ever known and I could not be prouder of the man you are but you're avoiding what is staring you in the face and the longer you put this off the worse it will be."

As Jarrod looked at his mother she saw the sadness in his eyes. He admitted, "I don't know what I'd do if..." Jarrod's voice trailed off.

Victoria sat beside Jarrod on the bed and patted his hands. "I firmly believe that Abby's grandparents will work with you son. Don't get me wrong, as I'm sure Mr. Wells parents loved him, but I suspect they knew what kind of person he was and if need be I'll have no problem showing them the rather extensive file his former attorney sent us regarding his activities." Jarrod couldn't hold back the smirk as he listened to his mother. "You did what was right for Abby and I know in the future you'll continue to do so."

Jarrod sighed as he ran his hand over his face. "I'll get Mary to send a wire tomorrow."

Victoria smiled as she was glad he had brought up Mary. "Good. Now that we have that settled there is one more thing we need to talk about."

Jarrod looked confused but Victoria knew her son was playing possum again.

"What's that?"

Victoria raised her eyebrows at Jarrod, "Mary."

Jarrod blew out a breath and asked, "What about Mary?"

Victoria frowned at her eldest as sometimes trying to get information out of him was next to impossible. "Jarrod Thomas Barkley," Victoria scolded. She noticed Jarrod flinched when she used his full name. "How does Mary figure into this?"

"I don't know mother," Jarrod admitted. "We haven't talked about that."

"And why not?"

Jarrod sighed as he answered, "We've only known each less than a month and I don't want to rush into anything."

Victoria smiled sadly at Jarrod understanding why he said that. "Jarrod it is quite obvious how she feels about you and Abby both. The question is how do you feel about her?"

Jarrod couldn't help but grin and said, "I'm quite taken with her mother but..." Jarrod's voice trailed off once again.

Victoria knew Jarrod was still carrying around a good bit of guilt regarding Beth's death. "You can't continue to live in the past Jarrod. It's time you moved on sweetheart."

Jarrod looked at his mother and she could see the tears forming in his blue eyes, "I've tried but..." Jarrod tried to shrug his shoulders but couldn't.

"Jarrod I know how you feel and God knows it took me awhile to put my life back together after your father was killed but eventually I did. Beth knew you loved her Jarrod and she would not want you to continue to punish yourself. You quite possibly have a second chance with a wonderful young lady and I would hate for you to lose it."

Victoria moved back to her chair and said, "Go back to sleep, we can talk later."


	29. Chapter 29

Victoria kissed her son on his cheek as she left with Audra and Abby in tow. They were going to the telegraph office first to send a wire to Danny Well's parents regarding Abby and then shopping and finally a bite to eat. Jarrod rolled his eyes and laughed saying the three of them would bankrupt him before the day was over. Victoria had arranged it so Jarrod and Mary could spend some time together and talk without being interrupted.

As his mother left she gave him a stern look and said, "Remember what we talked about last night." She left with Audra and Abby.

Mary frowned at Victoria's statement and asked Jarrod, "Do I want to know what that was about?" Mary was already concerned since she knew Jarrod wanted to speak to her and now with Victoria's statement she became increasingly worried.

Jarrod sighed as he looked at Mary. "We need to talk Mary."

"Oh?" Mary felt a sense of dread coming over her.

Jarrod cleared his throat not really sure how to start the conversation. He struggled to sit up and could not without Mary's help. He cursed as she stepped back, "Damn it. I'll be glad when I can get out of this blasted bed and I can take care of myself without any help."

"Jarrod you have three broken ribs and a deep knife wound it will take time to heal."

"Hmph." Jarrod paused as he looked at Mary. "I'm sorry, it's just that I am tired of lying here." Jarrod motioned around the room with his good arm.

Mary smiled as she looked at the dashing attorney. At first she told him she liked the beard on him but after she had shaved it off for him she had to admit she liked him without a beard much better. She blew out a breath and said, "You wanted to talk?"

"Yes. I've been putting this off long enough." Mary's face fell immediately. "Mary if it hadn't been for you I'm not sure me or Abby would have been able to make it this far. You are quite literally our guardian angel." Jarrod smiled as Mary smiled and blushed at him. He stopped her from talking. "Please let me finish before you say anything." Mary nodded her head in agreement. "I need to tell you about my late wife and the circumstances surrounding her death."

Mary interrupted Jarrod and said, "That's not necessary Jarrod."

Jarrod disagreed, "Yes it is Mary. You see I met her on the train on the way back from Washington and was immediately drawn to her. We talked and spent every minute we could together as the train headed to Denver. She was going to teach school in Denver and when she left the train I followed her. After another three days I was convinced she was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I proposed and much to my surprise she accepted. We eloped and spent another day in Denver before coming back to Stockton."

"To say my family was shocked would have been an understatement. We were in Stockton less than two days before she was killed by a man who was seeking revenge against me." Jarrod closed his eyes as he took a few deep breaths to collect his emotions. "The sheriff questioned him but let him go. I was enraged and went after him hell bent on killing him to avenge her death. I found him in Rimfire and bribed the sheriff to turn him loose which he did. He finally admitted he killed her by mistake and I lost my mind; he threw his gun to the street to surrender but I went after him regardless. If it hadn't been for Nick and Heath I would have killed him with my bare hands."

Jarrod paused as he wiped his eyes and continued, "Hyatt was sentenced to life in prison but shortly after arriving he was killed in a fight. I thought I would feel relief when he was killed but I didn't." Jarrod sighed and said, "All I felt was more shame. All my life I have fought for justice and defended the legal system and with one gunshot I almost threw it all away."

Mary listened to Jarrod and couldn't help the tears that fell but she remained quiet as he continued talking.

"It's been two years and some days it feels like it just happened yesterday. I will always love her but it's time from me to move on." Jarrod looked at Mary and reached for her hand. "I don't know what the future holds for me or Abby but I do know I would like for you to be a part of that future whether it's just as friends or if you'll allow me to court you once I am well enough."

Mary looked at both of their hands and smiled. "I would like that very much as well Jarrod."

Jarrod frowned and asked, "Which one? Friends or..."

Mary interrupted him when she kissed him lightly on his lips. As she pulled back Jarrod grabbed her with his good hand and brought her back to him and he kissed her passionately. Mary broke away from him as she tried to get regain her composure.

Jarrod froze suddenly as he realized maybe she didn't want to be nothing but friends and that was a friendly kiss and not...

Mary interrupted Jarrod's thoughts, "To be quite honest I thought we already had been courting seeing as I have already seen so much of you." Mary pointed to Jarrod's shirt which was open revealing a good bit of his chest.

Jarrod cut his eyes at her and growled, "Well in that case." He pulled Mary to join him on the bed as he kissed her.

After a few minutes Jarrod pulled away as he knew he still had to bring up the subject of Abby. Mary was out of breath as she looked at Jarrod and noticed the serious look on his face.

"The wire my mother sent this morning was to Well's parents asking them to come to Lincoln so we can talk about Abby."

"Jarrod, I don't know if anyone has told you or not but no one has claimed Well's body." Jarrod frowned as she continued. "According to the sheriff the undertaker sent his parents a wire and they still haven't responded."

"Well that's odd."

"Especially since it's been two weeks."

Jarrod rubbed his chin and said, "Has anyone tried to contact Wells attorney?"

Mary shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but I can sure find out."

A noise behind the couple interrupted them.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Barkley but your mother said as soon as I get a reply from your wire to let you know."

"Oh, yes thank you." The young man handed Jarrod the wire and quickly left since Victoria had already tipped the boy handsomely earlier.

Jarrod looked at the wire and read it aloud to Mary.

**Coming to Lincoln. STOP.**

**Will talk about child then. STOP.**

**Will arrive tomorrow. STOP**

**James Sherlock**

"The family attorney?" Jarrod nodded his head. "But I thought your mother sent it to Abby's grandparents."

"She did."

"I wonder what is going on."

"Guess we'll find out when he gets here tomorrow." Jarrod put the wire on the table.

Mary watched Jarrod for a few minutes and decided it was time to tell him about her past since he had shared his with her.

The couple talked for the next few hours. Jarrod held Mary while she told him about her step-father abusing her as a child. Her father ran off not long after she was born and her mother had been devastated when he left. She wondered from town to town until she met Matt; he was kind, caring and gave her mother the attention she wanted and needed. They married soon after and everything was good with the couple except for one thing; Mary.

Her mother hoped Matt would learn to love Mary but he never did. As she got older his hatred of her grew and he started abusing her when she was only seven years old. When Mary turned fifteen she ran away from home depending on the help of strangers. She went from town to town making a few dollars here and there but she refused to work in a saloon; she would rather starve than sell her body.

As she told her story Jarrod's anger rose and he vowed if he ever ran into Mary's step-father he would rue the day he laid a finger on her.

Victoria, Audra and Abby returned from their all day excursion to find Jarrod and Mary sound asleep. Jarrod was under the covers with Mary lying beside him on top of the covers but he had his good arm wrapped around her.

Victoria knew Jarrod had finally talked to Mary and she hoped her son would finally be able to move on.


	30. Chapter 30

Victoria wired Sister Catherine as well as Nick and Heath to let them all know Jarrod would be meeting with the Wells family attorney regarding Abby. She knew they would not arrive in Lincoln in time for the meeting but she knew they would want to know and guessed they all would be arriving in a few days; for a celebration or...Victoria refused to believe her son had went through Hell to only be denied any future with Abby.

But Victoria was troubled because no one had heard from Mr. Well's parents and she thought that was odd. And why hadn't they claimed their son's body? The sheriff had sent them two wires and neither one had been responded too. She sent his parents a wire for Jarrod requesting they set up a day and time in which they could make arrangements for Abby and the family attorney responded. She knew they would know soon enough but Jarrod was unusually short with everyone since he had received the response from Mr. Sherlock and she knew he was worried and scared about what was going to happen.

Jarrod had insisted on Abby staying with him the rest of the day after they returned from shopping and asked if she could join him for dinner tonight. Abby was overjoyed Mistah Jay was finally feeling better so they could spend time together. She had asked several times a day about going to see Jarrod but was not allowed to do so since he needed to rest. Abby understood but it was apparent to everyone how disappointed she had been.

Victoria watched as Jarrod, Mary and Abby played checkers. Mary set up the board for them as Abby sat next to Jarrod on the bed being careful of his sore ribs. Although Abby had learned quickly how to play checkers she always wanted Jarrod to be on 'her team.' Mary picked at them saying it wasn't fair since it was the two of them against her. Victoria smiled as she watched how comfortable Abby was with both Jarrod and Mary. Abby was slowly warming up to Victoria and Audra but the women knew not to push the little girl so they enjoyed whenever Abby was comfortable with them.

Victoria laughed as they showed Jarrod all the clothes they had bought for the little girl. He simply rolled his eyes and said Abby and Audra could not go shopping together anymore. Abby frowned but when Jarrod winked at her she knew he had been joking with her.

After they had eaten dinner and Jarrod read to Abby it was obvious the little girl did not want to leave Jarrod. He looked at his mother, sister and Mary and shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Abby do you want to stay here with me tonight?" Jarrod asked although he already knew the answer.

Abby smiled widely and said, "YES!"

Jarrod laughed as he looked at her, "You'll have to sleep on the cot over there." Abby nodded her head yes. "Okay but you still need to go back to the hotel and get a bath." Abby pouted but Jarrod ignored her face as he continued. "After you get your bath, brush your teeth and comb your hair you can come back, okay?"

Abby clapped her hands together and started dancing around which made everyone laugh. Audra interrupted Abby and said, "The sooner we get cleaned up the sooner you can come back."

Abby frowned once again but reached for Audra's hand. "See you soon Mistah Jay.'

Jarrod smiled widely as he winked at her, "I can't wait."

As Audra led her out of the room they could hear the little girl laughing.

"You're spoiling her Jarrod," Victoria said sternly.

"Yes I am," Jarrod turned somber. "I want tonight to be special in case..." Jarrod's voice trailed off.

Mary sat down next to Jarrod and said, "In that case I'll stay too."

Jarrod smiled at Mary and said, "That's not necessary."

Mary argued, "Yes it is. As I recall she wants to stay with both of us so IF tomorrow doesn't work out I want her last memory to be of all of us together."

Jarrod sighed as he knew Mary was correct. "Fine but if you two start snoring I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Victoria choked back her laughter as Mary glared at him, "Ladies do not snore." She got up and went to the door. "I'll be back shortly." She turned and left leaving Jarrod and Victoria laughing.

Victoria shook her head as she sat next to her son. "Are you really worried about tomorrow?"

Jarrod spoke quietly, "Yes."

"But isn't it odd that her grandparents are not coming?"

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders and said, "They may not want to face me."

"But they haven't claimed their own son's body."

Jarrod sighed, "I guess they could be ashamed of what he has done which would explain why they haven't claimed his body and why they are sending the family attorney."

"Do you believe that?"

"I honestly don't know mother. All I know is they are Abby's grandparents and legally I don't have a leg to stand on."

Victoria patted Jarrod's leg and said, "If tomorrow does not go as you want we'll fight with everything we have Jarrod."

"But I can't take Abby from her grandparents, they are her family."

Victoria argued, "No Jarrod you are her family. In the last few months you have been the only stable and consistent person in her life and if she is removed from you I believe it will be very detrimental to her and you both."

Jarrod sighed, "I don't want to talk about this anymore mother. I want to enjoy tonight with Abby and Mary."

Victoria smiled, "Very well son." She stood up and kissed Jarrod's cheek. "I'll see you in the morning dear." Victoria left.

Jarrod leaned back and closed his eyes. He knew he was not facing any charges for kidnapping Abby but there was still a possibility he would have to face charges from the State Ethics Board.

He had dozed off when he heard Mary and Abby come into the room laughing.

"You were snoring." Mary said.

Jarrod smiled, "I don't snore."

Abby laughed and said, "Yes you do."

Jarrod reached his good hand to Abby who happily joined Jarrod beside on the bed.

"So counselor what are your plans for tonight?"

Jarrod looked at Abby and said, "Whatever this little lady would like to do."

Abby beamed, "Weally?"

"Really."

Abby thought for a moment and said, "Moe checks."

Mary laughed as she set up the checkerboard. They played checkers for almost two more hours until Abby fell asleep in Jarrod's lap.

"Want me to get her for you?" Mary asked.

"No, not right now."

Mary nodded her head in agreement as she put the checkerboard up and sat next to Jarrod. Mary and Jarrod talked for another hour before it was obvious Jarrod was exhausted from holding Abby. Mary gently picked up Abby and laid her down on the cot next to Jarrod. She helped Jarrod lie back down and get comfortable although she knew he would most likely not sleep a wink because she knew she wouldn't be sleeping either.

After she laid down she asked quietly, "Want to talk?"

Jarrod sighed as he answered, "No, not really."

Mary smiled and said, "As you wish." She rolled over and tried to go to sleep.

Neither Jarrod nor Mary slept that night. When Victoria and Audra showed up Mary was helping Jarrod get ready for the meeting. Victoria noticed right away neither one slept much the night before as they were both short tempered and extremely testy. Jarrod didn't want the attorney to know how badly injured he was and insisted on being dressed but that was easier said than done because of his broken ribs, knife wound and his injured arm. Mary's patience was gone as she finally threw her hands in the air and stomped out.

She was startled when she walked into the waiting room and saw James Sherlock standing there.


	31. Chapter 31

Jarrod listened carefully as James Sherlock spoke. He could not believe what he was hearing and hoped his facial expression would not give him away.

"Do you have any questions Mr. Barkley?"

Jarrod smirked, "Several." James simply looked at the attorney and patiently waited. He knew he had just given him a lot of information and it was obvious he was still trying to process all of it.

Jarrod sighed as he asked, "Why did her grandparents do that?"

James looked down; ashamed that he had worked for such an awful family, "I wish I could tell you Mr. Barkley. I guess they thought if Danny was unable to find you and Abby first they would have a back-up plan."

"But how did they find out about Martha's father?"

"Mr. Wells father had someone watching the church continuously since you had the restraining order placed on Danny. Apparently one of the young men he hired followed Sister Catherine and was able to intercept the letter Martha sent to her father. When Mr. Wells read it he went to see the man in prison. They struck up a deal and Mr. Wells hired a man to pose as Toby Mitchell so if you had made it that far they would still be able to get Abby with you being none the wiser."

Jarrod closed his eyes and blew out a long breath, "I don't understand how anyone could do this to their own granddaughter."

"You may not believe me but Mr. And Mrs. Wells do love Abby and thought they were doing the right thing. It wasn't until I showed them all the files I had collected over the years on their son's activities that they realized they had made a mistake. They sent an anonymous letter to Sister Catherine hoping she would find you before it was too late."

"I finally figured it out," Jarrod spat disgusted at himself for not catching it sooner.

"Mr. Barkley you had other things on your mind such as keeping Abby away from her father."

"What are their plans now for Abby?"

James smiled as he removed some papers from his valise. "They want to work out an arrangement with you Mr. Barkley."

Jarrod frowned as he looked at the paperwork and said, "An arrangement?"

James handed Jarrod the piece of paper and said, "An arrangement. You see the Wells are on up their in age and they both know they will most likely not live to see Abby finish school. The little girl has been through enough in her short life and they are concerned if she comes to live with them now it would affect her when they pass." James watched Jarrod but knew the attorney was using his courtroom training to show no emotions right now.

James pointed to the paper Jarrod was holding and said, "The Wells think the best thing for Abby is for her to be your ward Mr. Barkley. They are willing to sign over their rights to you as long as they are allowed to visit Abby at least twice a month. In addition they have also both wrote letters of recommendation for you to be Abby's ward." James paused to let Jarrod soak all this in before continuing. "After they have passed if you so chose to legally adopt Abby I have two more letters each of them have written to support your decision."

Jarrod just shook his head not believing what he was hearing. He had been prepared to fight with everything he had but now...Jarrod finally found his voice and said, "Why are they doing this? Not less than two weeks ago they hired a man to pose as Abby's grandfather."

"As I told you earlier they were not aware of their son's treatment of Abby and her mother. They do love Abby unconditionally and want what is best for her which is to be with you Mr. Barkley. I told them how hard you fought Danny in court to get Martha's divorce granted and then to have custody of Abby awarded to Martha before Danny..." James voice trailed off ashamed he had been a party to this. James cleared his throat and said, "I realize I have given you a lot of information to process so if you need to think about it I can come back later as I need to make arrangements to have Danny's body returned back to San Francisco." James got up but Jarrod stopped him.

"I know what I want but I have to talk to Abby first."

James smiled and said, "Of course. Would you like me to send her in here?"

Jarrod nodded his head not trusting his voice.

James walked out of Jarrod's room and went to the front of the doctor's office to find Victoria, Audra, Mary and Abby talking.

James tipped his hat, "Excuse me ladies but Mr. Barkley would like to see Abby."

All the women looked at James but his face showed no emotion. "If you'll excuse me I need to go make some travel arrangements and I'll be back shortly." He left before any of the women could question him.

Victoria stood up and offered her hand to Abby, "Let's go see Jarrod, shall we?"

Abby smiled but did not take Victoria's hand; she was still a bit shy with the older woman but Abby liked her because she smelled pretty like Audra.

Victoria knocked lightly on Jarrod's door before opening it. If Victoria was hoping to get any information from Jarrod she was wrong.

"Thank you mother. Could you please give us a few minutes while we talk?"

"Of course," Victoria closed the door to find Mary and Audra standing beside her.

"Well," Mary questioned.

"Nothing."

Mary and Audra drooped and joined Victoria in waiting by the door.

Abby walked to stand beside Jarrod.

He smiled at her and said, "We need to talk, princess."

Abby didn't like it when Mistah Jarrod wanted to talk. "Ok."

Jarrod patted the bed beside him and Abby carefully sat beside him because she knew he was still hurt. She looked at Jarrod and waited.

"You remember who that man was that just left?" Abby nodded her head yes. "He brought some papers for me to sign but I told him I needed to talk to you first before I signed anything." Abby just looked at Jarrod not sure what he was going to say next. "I want you to think about this before you answer me okay?" Once again Abby nodded her head yes as Jarrod took a deep breath to calm his nerves down. He knew what he needed to say but he wasn't sure how to tell Abby so she would understand it.

"If given a choice who would you rather live with me or your grandparents?"

"Fo'evah?"

Jarrod smiled and said, "Well at least until you get married." Abby made an ugly face as she did not like boys and Jarrod laughed at her face.

Abby thought for a moment and said, "What about Ms. May?"

"Regardless of who you live with Mary will be there for you always."

Abby kicked her feet back and forth for a few minutes which made Jarrod extremely nervous. She finally looked at him and smiled, "You."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Can I still see my gandpants?"

Jarrod beamed as he answered, "Yes that can be arranged."

Abby grinned widely, "You Mistah Jay." She reached up and gave him a hug around his neck but Jarrod grabbed her and pulled her tight against him as he let the tears fall.

Abby whispered, "I love you Mistah Jay."

Jarrod's voice was full of emotion as he said, "I love you too princess."

Jarrod finally put Abby back down hoping she would not notice he had been crying. "What do you say we tell the ladies?" Jarrod motioned to the door.

Abby smiled as she jumped down and ran to the door. She slung the door open causing Victoria and Audra to almost fall in. Jarrod couldn't help but laugh at his mother and sister.

"Were you two trying to listen in?" Jarrod asked in between gales of laughter.

Victoria put her hands on her hips as she straightened up and said, "Yes."

Mary came in behind Victoria and Audra and looked nervously at Abby and Jarrod. Abby ran to Mary and grabbed her hand dragging her to Jarrod's bed.

Jarrod smiled at Mary and cleared his throat. He suddenly froze not quite sure what to say but Abby blurted it out for him.

She happily clapped her hands and said, "Guess what? I'm going to stay with Mistah Jay fo'evah!" The little girl started dancing around again.

Victoria looked at Jarrod and whispered, "Did she say what I think she said?"

Jarrod smiled not trusting his voice and beamed from ear to ear while nodding his head yes. Victoria and Audra rushed to hug him while Mary smiled widely.

Abby ran to Mary and said, "You too Ms. May."

Mary frowned at Abby and looked to Jarrod who smiled, "What do you say Mary?"

Mary was overcome with emotion as she looked at Jarrod and Abby. Abby wasn't sure why Mary was crying and asked with a timid voice, "Why you sad?"

Mary sat down and brought Abby to her and said, "Oh honey I'm not sad. These are tears of joy."


	32. Chapter 32

Jarrod looked around the room and smiled. They had set up everything exactly as he had requested and he couldn't wait to see the look in her eyes. He went to the window and looked out reflecting on the last three years of his life as he waited.

He had moved to San Francisco permanently since Abby's grandparents lived there as well as Sister Catherine. Abby's eventually warmed to his family although she was still a bit timid of Nick but that was due to his loud nature. His mother and Audra doted on Abby constantly buying her new clothes and books. Heath and Nick surprised Abby one day with her very own pony and were in the process of teaching her to ride.

Abby excelled in school and although she was still shy she had plenty of friends in both San Francisco and Stockton. Sister Catherine tutored her privately to help her catch up in school and was able to help her with her speech whereas she could finally pronounce her r's. Jarrod could not be more proud of her and the progress she had made.

In the beginning he had been worried about Abby spending time with her grandparents but it was apparent how much they loved her. It broke his heart each time he had to tell her they had passed away; but she simply said they were with her momma now. He took her to the graveyard on all their birthday's and Christmas to put flowers on their graves.

But he knew she still had his family and after today legally they were her family too. Jarrod had been putting off talking to Abby about adopting her but Sister Catherine convinced him she would understand what he was talking about and she had been right. Abby was thoroughly excited about the adoption and wanted to know if she would be a Barkley now like the rest of the family.

Jarrod heard the door open behind him and turned to greet her. She was still just as lovely as the day he married her. He walked to her and gathered her in his arms as he kissed her neck.

Today was their second wedding anniversary and he wanted to celebrate with his wife in private. Getting a sitter for the children had not been difficult since the twins were no longer nursing and Abby was a very good helper with her little brother and sister. The entire family gladly volunteered to babysit the children for the couple.

Mary enjoyed the attention her handsome husband was giving her but was finally able to get away from him and glide to the table.

Jarrod frowned as he followed her and motioned to the table, "Do you like it?"

Mary smiled at him as she picked up a strawberry and took a bite of it. "Looks like you thought of everything dear; champagne, strawberries and chocolate."

Jarrod added, "And a babysitter for the children for the entire weekend."

Mary asked seductively, "Whatever will we do for the entire weekend?"

Jarrod walked to Mary and easily picked her up and growled, "I can think of quite a few things I want to do." Jarrod kissed her passionately as he laid her down on the bed gently.

Mary watched as Jarrod removed his robe and joined her on the bed. He leaned in to kiss her but Mary stopped him causing Jarrod to frown. Mary laughed, "Don't worry we'll have plenty of time for that." She looked into his blue eyes and said, "Was Abby happy about the adoption?"

Jarrod smiled as he picked up Mary's hand and laughed, "She wanted to know if she was going to be a Barkley now like the rest of the family." Mary laughed knowing that would be the only question her eldest daughter would have asked.

After they left Lincoln Jarrod, Abby and Mary went back to San Francisco to start a new life. The adjustment had been a little hard at first but eventually they were all able to get into a routine. Jarrod's adjustment had been the roughest as he was used to coming and going as he pleased and now he had Abby. He refused to hire a nanny or babysitter so there were some days he took her to the office but Abby loved reading and being with Jarrod so it worked out.

In the beginning Jarrod paid for the apartment Mary had found although the couple got into several heated arguments about him paying for it. She finally relented knowing that arguing with the blue eyed attorney was a waste of time. After school Abby would go to Mary's apartment every day so the two could spend time together. Mary would then take Abby to Sister Catherine for her tutoring and afterwards they would go to Jarrod's townhouse.

It had definitely been a challenge but Jarrod and Mary were determined to make it work not only for Abby but for them as well. And now they were celebrating their second wedding anniversary and she had a surprise for her husband.

"So she was happy?" Mary asked.

Jarrod was showering small kisses along Mary's neck line as he answered, "Oh yes."

Her husband was making it hard for her to concentrate and knew she had better hurry up and tell him the news. "Jarrod darling I need to tell you something."

Jarrod stopped and looked at his wife concerned. Mary laughed at Jarrod's worried look and said, "It's nothing bad, I promise."

Jarrod searched Mary's face for an answer but found none. He knew she was toying with him now and asked, "Well?"

Mary smiled as she caressed his face, "Remember when we were building the house in Stockton and I asked you why there were so many bedrooms?" Jarrod just looked at Mary as she continued. She patted her tummy and said, "Looks like we'll be filling another one of those bedrooms dear."

Jarrod beamed immediately as he gently placed his hand on her stomach, "We're having a baby?"

Mary smiled as she nodded her head yes. Jarrod continued grinning as he leaned in to kiss his wife and growled, "That is one of the best gifts I have ever received."

The End


End file.
